Short-fic - Uma Namorada para o meu Pai
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Bella estava decidida, e ninguém a faria desistir de sua missão. Ela iria arrumar uma namorada para seu pai. Mesmo que tivesse que armar uma confusão, e arrastar Edward junto.
1. Prologo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

- Ok Edward, nós não podemos nos desviar do caminho, temos uma missão, e nada pode atrapalhar essa missão.

- Bella... – Edward levantou a mão, mas estreitei os olhos e ele se calou abaixando as mãos e os olhos. Assenti e voltei a apontar a régua para o quadro enorme sobre a escrivaninha.

- Essas são as mulheres aceitáveis. Renée Swan, professora, meio maluquinha, mas sabemos que isso é uma boa qualidade. – ele voltou a abrir a boca, mas lhe dei um olhar e a fechou imediatamente.

- Sarah Newton. Dona de casa gostosona, não seria a ideal, mas ele precisa de uma mulher gostosona né. Sue Clearwater, dona de casa também, mas gentil e bondosa, seria uma ótima esposa.

- Bella...

- Quieto Edward, eu ainda não acabei. – ele bufou e esperou. – Bom, Kate Denali, enfermeira, teria mais assunto para falar com ele e isso seria bom...

- Isabella...

- Ai meu Deus, o que foi Edward? – porra o moleque não parava de interromper.

- Sem querer ser chato, mas de que porra você esta falando? – rolei os olhos.

- Mas não é obvio Edward, _estou tentando achar uma namorada pro meu pai._


	2. 1 - Puts!

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_1 - Puts! Ela tinha que abrir a bocona?_**

Entrei em casa e meu pai estava sentado no sofá assistindo ao jornal, rolei os olhos e ajeitando meus óculos, fui até ele me jogando no assento ao seu lado.

- Boa noite querida. – ele me deu um abraço rápido e voltou a olhar a TV.

- Noite pai, o que está fazendo?

- Vendo jornal? – sorriu e não pude deixar de notar como meu pai era gato, é um fato ele era lindo. Mas ou as mulheres de Forks não notavam isso, ou ele as evitava, eu acreditava que as evitava, só não entendia o porquê.

- Sim, mas por quê? – ele riu.

- Para me manter informado.

- Entendi, não vai sair hoje?

- Bem, hoje é sexta.

- Eu sei.

- Não é nosso dia? – não pude deixar de sorrir, papai tinha uma regra, não importava o que, a sexta era nosso dia pai e filha, ele criou o dia quando mamãe morreu, ela foi enterrada em uma quinta e na sexta eu estava triste e ele criou o nosso dia especial, eu o abracei apertado.

- Desculpe eu esqueci, mas e amanhã o que vai fazer?

- Hmmm, nada em especial, e você vai sair com Edward? – minhas bochechas coraram quando ele falou o nome do meu melhor amigo, Edward Masen, papai sabia que eu tinha uma quedinha por ele, mas eu não me deixava ter esperanças, por que todas as meninas tinham uma quedinha por ele também.

- Sim, sim, sabe como é, sábado é dia de cinema. – ele sorriu assentindo, e bufei. – Mas e você pai?

- O que tem eu querida?

- Não vai sair, sabe com os amigos, ou uma mulher? – sutileza nenhuma Bella, ele riu.

- Não Bella, eu prefiro ficar em casa. – bufei oh homem difícil, resolvi ser mais direta.

- Pai quando foi a ultima vez que namorou? – ele me deu um olhar estranho, eu entendia afinal eu nunca havia me preocupado com sua vida pessoal, mas desde que nos entregaram os formulários de faculdade eu pensava cada vez mais nisso, eu não queria deixar meu pai sozinho. Ele desligou a TV e pareceu pensar no assunto. Ele precisa de uma namorada, uma boa mulher para cuidar dele quando eu não pudesse mais.

- Hmmm, acho que a ultima vez foi pouco antes da sua mãe ficar doente, eu havia levado sua mãe pra jantar...

- Espera, - o interrompi um pouco perplexa. – Quer dizer que desde mamãe você nunca esteve com ninguém?

- Nunca.

- Mas você é bonitão pai.

- Bem muito obrigado querida. – ele piscou e rolei os olhos.

- Isso é sério Dr. Cullen, o que tem de errado com essas mulheres de Forks, você deveria ter dúzias de namoradas.

- Isabella, você acha que eu sou algum tipo de conquistador é? – ele perguntou com uma risada e bufei.

- Espero que seja pelo menos um pouquinho, já que você precisa de uma boa mulher. – sua boca se abriu em choque.

- Isabella!

- O que? Você é homem deve ter... her necessidades? – ele riu mais forte agora.

- Querida eu não estou discutindo minhas, como você disse "necessidades" com você. – fez aspas no ar e rolei os olhos, como se eu quisesse saber das "necessidades" do meu pai, estremeci só de pensar nisso.

- Ainda bem, elas são suas e não quero saber disso, mas você vai ficar sozinho pra sempre.

- Eu não sou sozinho Bells, eu tenho você. – sorri tristemente.

- Não sempre pai.

- Você está morrendo ou algo assim, e eu não sei? – brincou e bufei novamente.

- Pai, eu vou pra faculdade você sabe, não quero que fique sozinho. – ele sorriu carinhosamente e pegou minha mão na sua.

- Querida não fique assim, eu sei que vai pra faculdade, mas eu estou bem, eu não penso em namorar e você não devia se preocupar com isso. – ele falou com sinceridade e assenti.

Era obvio que ele quis dizer, para que eu o ajudasse. O homem estava desesperado por uma mulher. Tadinho do meu papai.

- Então quer sair ou prefere ficar em casa em um dia de preguiça? – perguntou mudando de assunto e entendi a dica, eu o deixaria pensar que esqueci o assunto.

- Embora sair seria ótimo, eu estou muito preguiçosa hoje.

- Ótimo eu também, vou fazer pipoca e pegar doces e refrigerantes, escolha um filme pra gente.

- Ok papai.

Ele foi para a nossa pequena cozinha e fui na estante aonde ficava os nossos filmes, papai e eu amávamos comedia e filmes de ação, escolhi "Piratas do Caribe 4", e coloquei no DVD, subi a escada caminhando pelo pequeno corredor até o armário aonde colocávamos cobertores extras, toalhas e lençóis, peguei o nosso grande edredom de ver filmes, e voltei para baixo.

Me joguei no sofá jogando o edredom sobre mim, religuei a nossa TV gigante e o DVD, iniciando o filme, gritei para papai que ia começar a ver os trailer e ele gritou de volta que tudo bem.

Enquanto esperava papai, minha mente começou a formular ideias, meu pai podia não admitir, mas eu sentia que ele precisava de uma boa mulher. Uma que cuidasse dele, mas como ele parecia não ter a decência de procurar sozinho, eu ia ter que me intrometer. Deus sabe que eu não sou intrometida, mas é da felicidade do meu pai que estamos falando aqui, eu tinha que fazer algo.

Voltei a pensar no que faria, eu precisava me organizar, decidir quais mulheres na base de idade do meu pai eram aceitáveis como uma namorada e possivelmente uma esposa. Tinha que ser bonita, por que meu pai merecia isso, ele era lindo, com seu cabelo loiro pálido e os olhos azuis, e o rosto forte e bonito, além de ser alto e com o corpo com tudo em cima, já que ele corria toda manhã.

Além de bonita a mulher tinha que ser legal, gentil, e divertida entre muitas outras coisas. Nossa era muito trabalho, e eu iria precisar de ajuda...

- Prontinho. – papai me entregou a grande tigela de pipoca e colocou sobre a mesinha de café alguns chocolates e refrigerantes.

- Não vai beber hoje? – ele fez uma careta.

- Eu tenho que ir trabalhar amanhã.

- Oh, bem vamos ver o filme.

Quando iniciei o filme ele sorriu pela minha escolha, mas não reclamou, ele sabia que eu amava o filme, e a culpa era dele que queria ver esse toda hora, ele tinha que me dar filmes novos, fato.

Me aconcheguei contra papai e tentei prestar atenção ao filme, mas era complicado quando tinha tanto que trabalhar amanhã. E eu realmente ia precisar de ajuda.

[...]

Coloquei o grande quadro sobre minha escrivaninha e comecei a colar as fotos que tinha tirado durante o dia e comecei a marcar as informações necessárias. Os nomes, pros e contras, ao todo eu tinha quatro escolhas, mas eu precisava de ajuda pra elaborar tudo. Ouvi uma batida na porta e gritei de entusiasmo, ajeitei meus óculos e desci correndo as escadas.

Assim que abri a porta sorri ao ver Edward, ele estava lindo como sempre, seu rosto forte e bonito com maxilar quadrado e lábios carnudos, ele era tão alto, mas não era desengonçado, por jogar basquete, ele tinha o corpo trabalhado, ombros largos e um pouco de músculo, mas nada exagerado. Ele estava recostado contra o batente usando jeans preto e uma camiseta preta com a foto do metálica, seu cabelo cor bronze bagunçado como sempre, os olhos verdes brilhantes me davam vontade de suspirar, corei o fazendo sorrir seu sorriso torto, era o meu favorito, pra mim, e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- Oi Bells.

- Edward! – gritei o abraçando, e ele ficou rígido por um momento, mas logo me abraçava de volta, me afastei dele sorrindo, peguei sua mão, e comecei a puxâ-lo para cima.

- Bells, aonde vamos?

- Meu quarto preciso te mostrar uma coisa. – ele parou de andar me fazendo parar também.

- O que você precisa mostrar que tem que ser no seu quarto? – ele parecia assustado e rolei os olhos.

- Edward, não é como se eu fosse te mostrar meus peitos. – ri e ele riu nervosamente coçando a nuca.

- É eu sei, mas...

- Quieto Masen, eu preciso de sua ajuda, mas tem que ser no meu quarto. – ele assentiu e voltei a puxá-lo, assim que entramos o empurrei para minha cama, e peguei uma régua grande e apontei para o quadro.

- Ok Edward, nós não podemos nos desviar do caminho, temos uma missão, e nada pode atrapalhar essa missão.

- Bella... – Edward levantou a mão, mas estreitei os olhos e ele se calou abaixando as mãos e os olhos. Assenti e voltei a apontar a régua para o quadro enorme sobre a escrivaninha.

- Essas são as mulheres aceitáveis. Renée Swan, professora, meio maluquinha, mas sabemos que isso é uma boa qualidade. – ele voltou a abrir a boca, mas lhe dei um olhar e a fechou imediatamente.

- Sarah Newton. Dona de casa gostosona, não seria a ideal, mas ele precisa de uma mulher gostosona né. Sue Clearwater, dona de casa também, mas gentil e bondosa, seria uma ótima esposa.

- Bella...

- Quieto Edward, eu ainda não acabei. – ele bufou e esperou. – Bom, Kate Denali, enfermeira, teria mais assunto para falar com ele e isso seria bom...

- Isabella...

- Ai meu Deus, o que foi Edward? – porra o moleque não parava de interromper.

- Sem querer ser chato, mas de que porra você esta falando? – rolei os olhos.

- Mas não é obvio Edward, estou tentando achar uma namorada pro meu pai.– sua boca se abriu e fechou algumas vezes.

- Hein? – bufei e fui até a cama me sentando ao seu lado.

- Escuta Edward, ano que vem vamos pra faculdade e meu pai vai ficar sozinho, ele tem poucos amigos, já que ele se dedicou a mim desde que mamãe faleceu, e ele não namora desde que ela se foi, o homem precisa de ajuda desesperadamente.

- Bells... – ele começou e eu sabia que ele ia dizer que eu estava louca, e não ia me ajudar, então eu apelei, colocando minha mão sobre seu joelho, e me aproximando dele fazendo minha melhor carinha de cãozinho abandonado.

- Edward, eu vou fazer isso, com ou sem você, mas, por favor, me ajude. Por favor. – ele grunhiu e tentou desviar o olhar, mas projetei meu lábio inferior pra frente fazendo beicinho. – Por favorzinhooooo...

- Bella, isso é loucura e vai dar em merda. – ele falou e sabia que tinha ganhado.

- Você é o melhor. – abracei o derrubando na cama e ficando sobre ele, ele engoliu em seco me olhando com os olhos arregalados, sorri, Edward ficava tão bonitinho nervoso, e por algum motivo ele ficava assim quando estávamos sozinhos.

Sorri e beijei o canto dos seus lábios, ele suspirou e passou seus braços por minha cintura me abraçando, quando começou a ficar estranho, ou seja, eu estava a ponto de me esfregar nele, e o beijar de verdade eu me afastei sorrindo.

- Então vamos começar?

- Ok. Eu... hmmm posso usar seu banheiro? – ele grunhiu e murmurei um sim já me concentrado no meu quadro, o ouvi correndo para o banheiro que ficava no meu quarto e a porta fechando. Nossa que pressa.

Dei de ombros e escrevi mais um contra em Sarah Newton.

Edward voltou e ficou atrás de mim olhando por cima do meu ombro, o calor que vinha dele me fez ficar muito consciente do seu corpo perto do meu e tentei me forçar a olhar o quadro.

- Então como você vai fazer isso?

- Bem, de todas elas eu prefiro Renée Swan e Kate Denali. – ele assentiu e encostou mais em mim, para apontar algo no quadro, minha respiração falhou quando ele falou bem pertinho do meu ouvido.

- Esses são os contra não é? – ele apontou para a lista de contras de Sarah Newton e assenti apressadamente. – Tem muitos contras, ai. Por que a colocou?

- Bem... – minha voz saiu meio ofegante e pigarreei. – Ou era ela ou Vivian Stanley. – Edward tremeu e ri.

- É vamos deixar a Sra. Newton por último.

- Como um ato de desespero? – me virei para olhá-lo e ele sorria seu perfeito sorriso torto, corei desviando os olhos.

- Exatamente. – me afastei dele e apontei o nome de Kate Denali.

- Vamos começar por ela.

- Bem, vai ser o mais fácil, já que eles trabalham juntos.

- Isso mesmo, mas precisamos achar um jeito de eles conversarem sabe. – ele voltou para minha cama e se sentou parecendo pensativo, ai até pensando ele ficava bonito.

- Que tal você ir ao hospital com algum problema de menina, e pedir pra ela te atender? Carlisle ficara preocupado, e ira imediatamente até onde você está, e ai é só você dar um empurrãozinho.

- É uma grande ideia Edward, mas que problema de menina?

- Bells, você é a menina aqui, ai já é com você.

- Ok certo, eu vou pensar em algo, papai vai trabalhar até as sete, e são cinco e meia, preciso pensar em algo agora.

- Precisa mesmo. – o olhei feio, nem pra ele me ajudar com meu problema de menina de mentira.

O que poderia ser?

Cólica. Não muito pouco pra ir ao medico.

Sangramento? Muito exagerado, não quero matar meu pai de preocupação.

- Oh eu podia dizer que estou pretendendo fazer sexo... – Edward ficou vermelho e começou a engasgar, não sei com o que, mas corri para ajudá-lo, levantei seus braços e bati em suas costas. – Respira Edward, respira homem... – ele tossiu mais algumas vezes, e secou as lagrimas que se formaram nos cantos dos seus olhos.

- Desculpe, eu... – ele tossiu e ficou de pé. – Eu deveria ir.

- O que?! Não! Eu preciso de você. – ele me olhou em pânico.

- Não Bells, eu não vou, seu pai vai me matar.

- Mas eu preciso de um namorado falso pra pretender fazer sexo falso.

- Mas... – ele olhava para a porta como se quisesse fugir, eu já estava me preparando para correr atrás dele e o derrubar. Mas eu precisava de uma abordagem mais suave.

- Edward há quantos anos somos amigos? – não esperei ele continuar e falei. – Sete fodidos anos. E lembra como ficamos amigos?

- Bells...

- Eu me lembro, eu estava triste que minha mãe tinha morrido, e Rosalie Hale estava sendo uma vadia comigo e você me defendeu. E agora sua amiga, aquela que não tem uma mãe está triste de novo, e você não vai me ajudar?!

- Você joga sujo Cullen. – novamente ele se rendeu, gritei e pulei eu seus braços o abraçando apertado.

- Você é o melhor Edward Masen.

- Eu sei, então vamos logo pra minha morte. – rolei os olhos pra seu exagero, e peguei sua mão o puxando para fora quando ele me parou. – Bella não é melhor esconder isso? – ele apontou para o quadro e assenti.

- Verdade, já pensou se meu pai entra aqui, pensaria que eu estava ficando louca.

- Você está ficando Bells.

- Mas ele não precisa de uma confirmação. – resmunguei e peguei o quadro e o coloquei de baixo da minha cama, minha colcha era grande e iria escondê-lo, sem contar que meu pai nunca entra em meu quarto e olha em baixo da minha cama. Pelo menos eu espero que ele não faça isso.

- Bem tudo certo, agora vamos. – ele ainda estava um pouco relutante, mas me seguiu para baixo, abri a porta e o puxei para fora e a tranquei, Edward e eu fomos para seu carro, um volvo prata que ganhou quando fez 16 da sua mãe. Sorri ao me lembrar de tia Esme.

- Hey como está Esme?

- Tudo bem, ah tinha me esquecido, ela convidou você e seu pai para jantar na quinta. – sorri concordando, eu adorava jantar com Esme, desde que o Edward havia me defendido, e depois da escola ele me arrastou para sua casa, pra jogarmos jogos, ela me adotou como filha.

E sempre que eu ia lá, eu gostava de ter um papo de menina com ela. Quando eu menstruei pela primeira vez aos 12 anos eu fui até ela em socorro, e ela largou tudo para me ajudar.

- Papai ama a comida de Esme, mas do que a minha cá entre nós. – Edward riu, ele sabia que embora eu cozinhasse bem, Esme era uma chef quando o negocio era comida italiana que era a favorita do meu pai.

Edward e eu fizemos conversa enquanto ele dirigia para o hospital de Forks, nossa cidade não era muito grande e a maioria dos grandes prédios como hospital, delegacia, escola e mercado, ficava em direção a rodovia principal, e não muito distantes um do outro.

Quando chegamos, Edward estava um pouco nervoso, mas o ignorei e saímos do carro, entramos no hospital, e na espaçosa recepção fomos até o balcão da atendente e sorri pra ela. Ela claro me conhecia.

- Hey Emma.

- Isabella, como está?

- Bem, bem. Hmmm...

- Procurando seu pai?

- Na verdade eu gostaria de falar com a enfermeira Denali.

- Oh... Ok, ela deve estar fazendo rondas agora, mas com certeza ela vira para ajudá-la. – sorri e puxei Edward para sentar comigo em uma das cadeiras onde alguns pacientes esperavam, esperamos poucos minutos e uma mulher alta e bonita veio, ela devia estar na casa dos 35, tinha um corpo legal e sorria docemente, notei que seu cabelo loiro mel parecia um pouco fora do lugar e seu batom estava borrado.

Ela podia se arrumar um pouquinho melhor né, como meu pai ia dar em cima dela se ela andava descabelada por ai?!

- Isabella, olá, Emma me disse que queria me ver?

- Sim, - me aproximei dela e olhei para os lados. – Eu tenho uma problema sabe, e eu não queria falar com um medico homem, e meu pai sempre fala que você é uma das melhores enfermeiras. – ela franziu o cenho, ok eu estava mentindo descaradamente, mas ela não devia saber disso, eu esperava. Ela acabou sorrindo por fim.

- Bem Carlisle é sempre gentil. Venha eu a atenderei.

- Obrigada enfermeira Denali.

- Me chame de Kate.

- Então me chama de Bella.

- Ótimo, venha Bella, sei de algumas salas desocupada, onde poderemos falar melhor.

- Legal, vem Edward. – ele saltou do lugar olhando nervosamente para os lados, Kate riu com certeza entendendo por que estávamos ali.

Ela nos chamou para segui-la, saímos da recepção atravessando uma porta dubla que dava para um longo corredor, havia algumas portas de consultórios, além de sala de raio x, e coleta de sangue. Kate parou em frente a uma porta escrita "Dr. Brown", ela abriu a porta, e entramos, ela nos seguiu para dentro e sentamos, em vez dela sentar atrás da mesa, ela puxou uma cadeira para perto de nós.

- Então, estou certa em achar que querem falar comigo sobre controle de natalidade. – Edward e eu ficamos vermelhos como pimentão.

- É...

- Hmmm... – ela riu.

- Não tenham vergonha, é muito maduro de vocês quererem se proteger. É a primeira vez de vocês?

- Sim. – resmunguei, mas Edward se apressou em negar.

- Lógico que não. – o olhei interrogativamente e ele corou evitando meus olhos.

- Mas é nossa primeira vez juntos, e eu não quero engravidar do Don Juan aqui. – falei secamente e Edward bufou.

- Jesus Bells, foi uma vez, e não com toda a escola. – murmurou corando e bufei.

- Espero que sim, pois você não vai conhecer o meu parquinho de diversão se eu souber que você é um galinha. – ele abriu e fechou a boca e ouvi Kate rir.

- Nossa, vocês são muito... – ela parecia procurar a palavra.

- Apaixonados? – murmurei esperançosamente.

- Desesperados? – resmungou Edward.

- Não era isso que eu ia dizer... – ela parecia não saber o que falar, o que era bom, pois acho que acabaria sendo ofendida aqui. – Enfim, vou lhes dar alguns folhetos, e camisinhas. – ela foi até a gaveta da escrivaninha do escritório e foi a primeira vez que olhei o lugar.

Era a sala de um ginecologista? Tinha essa merda em Forks?

Bem devia ter, pelos vários cartazes, de gravidez, sexo seguro, havia uma maca no canto, além da mesa da escrivaninha, ela me entregou vários panfletos, e uma cartela com umas 10 camisinhas para Edward.

Ele me olhou em pânico, e ri, ele acabou rindo também, mas paramos quando a porta foi aberta de repente e meu pai surgiu, Edward se apressou em esconder as camisinhas e eu sentei em cima dos panfletos. Papai me olhou curioso.

- Bells, Edward, o que fazem aqui?

- É...

- Hmmm...

- Dr. Cullen, Bella tinha algumas duvidas e veio me perguntar.

- Oh, Bells... está tudo bem?

- Sim, sim, sabe era uma coisa de menina.

- Entendo. – encarou Edward confuso. – E por que Edward está aqui?

- Dar apoio moral? – murmurei esperançosamente.

- Ser assassinado? – Edward resmungou. Kate riu.

- Dr. Cullen, não fique chateado, sabe como são os jovens namorados.

Ai Meu Deus!

Os olhos do meu pai saltaram do rosto.

- Na – namorados? – ele gaguejou e olhei em desespero para Edward, ele parecia que ia desmaiar.

_Puts! Ela tinha que abrir a bocona?_


	3. 2 - Puts!

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**2 - ****_Puts! Ele tinha que me beliscar? _**

_- Dr. Cullen, não fique chateado, sabe como são os jovens namorados._

_Ai Meu Deus!_

_Os olhos do meu pai saltaram do rosto._

_- Na – namorados? – ele gaguejou e olhei em desespero para Edward, ele parecia que ia desmaiar._

Me apressei mudar totalmente de assunto, quem sabe ele não esquecia da gafe de Kate.

- Então pai, Kate foi tão gentil em nos ajudar, você não acha que devíamos convidá-la para jantar?

- Como? – Kate e meu pai falaram ao mesmo tempo e assenti, já ficando de pé e abraçando meu pai.

- Sim, Kate é ótima, e foi tão gentil comigo, é o mínimo que você deve fazer. O mínimo.

- Ah, não precisa Dr. Cullen...

- O mínimo. – repeti a cortando e ela não sabia o que dizer, meu pai me olhava e estreitou os olhos, dei meu melhor sorriso, e ele suspirou e se voltou para Kate.

- Nós realmente gostaríamos que jantasse conosco, Kate.

- Eu bem...

- Sim, por favor?

- Ok.

- Ótimo, amanhã as sete, não chegue atrasada. Vamos. – praticamente joguei as informações na mulher e sai puxando meu pai pra fora, assim que estávamos fora da sala, lembrei que Edward ainda estava lá. – Merda... – praguejei e voltei para sala e sorrindo peguei meu amigo e o arrastei pra fora da sala.

De repente notei que estávamos todos no corredor e meu pai olhava entre mim e Edward e parecia nervoso.

- Então estão namorando?

- Não. – Edward se apressou em negar.

-Sim. – me apressei em confirmar.

- Estão? – Merda ele não ia colaborar.

- Sim. – ele resmungou rapidamente.

- Não. – resmunguei de uma vez, nos olhamos um para o outro, ele me lançou um olhar de desculpa e quis beliscá-lo.

- Estou confuso crianças.

- Bem, nós estamos, mas não queríamos que você soubesse.

- Nossa, por que não queriam que eu soubesse?

- Bem, sei que você não gosta muito do assunto namoro... – ele riu.

- Ah então é por isso que estava com aquela conversa toda de namorar? Querida não precisa ter medo, eu fico feliz que está namorando um jovem como Edward.

- Fica? – Edward e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo, e nos olhamos. Papai sorriu.

- Claro que sim, eu prefiro um rapaz que conheço e em quem sei que possa confiar.

- Oh, é você pode confiar em Edward. – olhei para Edward que parecia atônito, acredite eu estava também.

- Então vocês ainda vão para o cinema hoje?

- Hmmm, claro, cinema parece ótimo.

- É. – Edward murmurou e forcei um sorriso para meu pai.

- Então já vamos.

- Ok, divirtam se crianças.

- Sim, sim.

- Tchau Dr. Cullen. – meu pai riu.

- Edward não é por que está namorando minha menininha que precisa ser tão formal, ainda sou o tio Carlisle. – Edward comprimiu os lábios e assentiu e agarrando minha mão me puxou para fora do hospital, eu acenei para meu pai até a gente já ter atravessado as portas duplas, mas Edward não parou de andar até estarmos na frente do seu carro.

- Edward está tudo bem?

- Bella o que aconteceu ali?

- Bem, parece que você é meu namorado agora!?

- Bella!

- Vixe Edward, é tão ruim assim ser meu namorado? – perguntei chateada, eu sei que não sou como Rosalie Hale, mas poxa, Mike Newton já me chamou de gostosa e tentou agarrar a minha bunda, coisa que Edward atrapalhou o socando.

- Jesus Bells, claro que não, é só... Merda seu pai é um medico, se ele quiser me dopar e castrar ele poderia.

- Relaxa, ele está feliz por nós, e a gente vai terminar logo.

- Ok, então o que a gente faz agora?

- Ué não vamos ao cinema? – perguntei chateada, eu realmente queria ir ao cinema, ele riu.

- Sim, lógico que vamos.

- Ótimo, eu quero ver Os Vingadores, um monte de homem gostoso em calça apertada e porradaria, é o céu. – Edward riu e abriu a porta do carro pra mim.

- Você é doida Bells.

- Só estou falando a verdade.

[...]

Terminei de temperar a carne e a coloquei no forno, estava fazendo carne assada, eu tinha que mostrar pra Kate que eu seria uma maravilhosa enteada. Conferi as batatas assando, e o arroz já pronto e fui pra cima pra me trocar, mas parei ao chegar à sala e meu pai estava com uma calça de moletom velha e uma camiseta.

- Pai!

- O que?

- Você não vai se trocar? – ele deu uma olhada em sua roupa e de volta pra mim.

- Mas eu já me troquei Bells, tirei a roupa de hospital e vesti essa.

- Mas, essa roupa é horrível, Kate vai pensar que você é um vagabundo.

- Isabella! – ele me olhou em choque.

- O que? Só quero fazer uma boa primeira impressão.

- Isabella...

- Vou me vestir, se arrume em, algo descente, tipo uma camisa e calça social, nada de jeans e chinelo. – ele abriu a boca pra falar, mas corri escada acima, entrei no meu closet, e procurei o que vestir, eu não podia me arrumar muito ou papai ia desconfiar, mas eu não podia me arrumar pouco, e Kate achar que éramos uma família de desleixados.

Oh inferno.

Peguei uma saia eu só tinha duas, mas ia ser essa mesma, por que a outra eu ganhei de Esme e era muito curta. Essa outra batia em meu joelho, e era bonita. Ia servir. Peguei uma blusinha azul com decote quadrado, e tirei meus óculos. Eu não precisava deles o tempo todo, mas eles faziam parte de mim, e não os tirava sempre.

Os coloquei sobre a minha cômoda e peguei a escova e penteei meus cabelos, vesti uma sapatinha preta, e desci para baixo, ouvi uma batida na porta, e olhei apressadamente para a sala, papai foi se trocar graças a deus.

Abri a porta com um floreio e sorri docemente.

- Seja bem vinda a nosso lar.

- Oh muito obrigada, mas é bem vindo, viu.

- Edward, é você. – fiz uma careta e ele bufou.

- Poxa é assim que recebe seu namorado? – falou sarcasticamente e já ia mandá-lo se fuder, quando ouvi passos descendo a escada e me apressei em abraçar Edward.

- Amor, não disse que viria hoje. – Edward demorou um pouco para reagir, mas logo estava me abraçando apertado.

- Quis fazer uma supressa baby. – me afastei dele arqueando uma sobrancelha, mas ele somente deu meu sorriso torto.

- Edward, que bom que veio.

- É Edward, estou tão feliz que veio. – falei entre dentes e ele rolou os olhos.

- Oi tio Carlisle.

- Então Bells estou bem? – olhei meu pai que usava uma camisa social com as mangas enroladas até o cotovelo, e calça social preta e sapatos.

- É bem melhor pai. Eu vou olhar a comida, vem comigo Edward. – puxei meu falso namorado a força pra cozinha, assim que chegamos lá corri a olhar a comida e depois me virei para Edward.

- Edward o que faz aqui?

- Embora você seja uma ingrata e eu não devia ir, eu vim te ajudar.

- Claro que sim? – perguntei sarcasmo pingando em minha voz, e ele sorriu.

- Bells, Bells, imagina eles estão tendo um clima, mas seu pai nunca chegaria em uma mulher com a filhinha dele ali do lado, então com o seu falso namorado aqui, a gente sai pro seu quarto ou pra varanda e ele tem mais liberdade. – ele sorriu presunçosamente, e queria beliscá-lo.

Bastardo arrogante.

- Ok, até que é uma boa ideia. – seu sorriso se tornou maior, e irritada o belisquei no braço, ele grunhiu esfregando o lugar.

- Porra Bells, por que fez isso?

- Você sabe que mereceu. – ele abriu a boca, mas fechou e deu um sorriso tímido.

- Então o que vamos jantar? – acabei rindo e o fiz me ajudar, logo Kate chegaria e estaria tudo perfeito.

[...]

As sete em ponto ouve uma batida na porta e ia atender, mas Edward me segurou.

- Bells se for fazer aquela merda de "bem vinda ao nosso lar", deixa seu pai atender.

- Por que foi demais? – ele me deu um olhar e bufei. Ouvimos meu pai abrindo a porta e esperamos.

- Kate, como está?

- Bem Dr. Cullen.

- Me chame de Carlisle, está muito bonita. – ouvimos eles falando da entrada e sorri para Edward.

- Meu pai ainda sabe ser um cavalheiro.

- Bem nunca se perde isso acho.

- É e você quando vai ser um!?

- Você está insinuando que eu não sou?

- Estou afirmando.

- Nossa, você é uma péssima falsa namorada. – mostrei a língua pra ele, agarrei sua mão e o levei pra sala, meu pai sorria falando com Kate, sorri para Edward.

- Oi Kate.

- Bella, como está bonita.

- E não é, eu nem sabia que ela tinha pernas. – Edward murmurou e o olhei feio, ah você vai ganhar outro beliscão em breve, ele estremeceu com certeza imaginando meus pensamentos e se afastou um passo de mim.

- Ela tem pernas tão lindas quando Lizzie. – papai murmurou e sorri. Eu adorava quando ele dizia que eu parecia com a mãe, como meu cabelo cor mogno, e minha pele pálida e macia.

- Sua esposa devia ser linda, Carlisle.

- Lizzie era linda. – hey eles não podem ficar falando da mamãe agora, desculpa mamãe, mas precisamos desencalhar o papai.

- Então com fome? – falei cortando o assunto, e meu pai me olhou suspeitosamente. – O Edward esta faminto, me enchendo há quase uma hora.

- Bella! – Edward guinchou, o ignorei, meu pai e Kate riram, fomos para a mesa que ficava na sala, a nossa sala era bem grande então ela tinha dois ambientes. Edward havia me ajudado a colocar a mesa e já havíamos trazido as travessas com arroz, a carne assada acompanhada de batatas douradas e uma salada que obriguei Edward a fazer.

Sentamo-nos com Edward ao meu lado e Kate ao lado de papai.

- Nossa parece ótimo.

- Minha Bella é uma ótima cozinheira, assim como Lizzie era. – daí me paciência.

- Então Kate... – comecei tentando mudar de assunto novamente, mas não sabia o que perguntar, ela me olhou esperando, e olhei para Edward, ele rolou os olhos e sorriu para Kate.

- Gosta de trabalhar no hospital?

- Oh, sim, é ótimo. Os médicos são todos muito gentis. – ela corou um pouco e olhei para Edward ele deu de ombros e começou a comer, servi Kate e meu pai e pra mim e comemos.

Estava um silêncio tenso, ninguém falava nada, todos pareciam desconfortáveis, esse todos eu queria dizer meu pai e Kate, por que Edward comia sem nem reparar nos dois. Dei um cotovelada em Edward que estava com o garfo quase na boca e derrubou a comida, ele me lançou um olhar mortal, e sorri.

- Desculpe. – ele se inclinou para falar perto do meu ouvido.

- O que foi?

- Está tudo um desastre, eles mal conversam.

- Vai ver não rola a química.

- Pode ser, mas nem sobre o trabalho eles conversam. – reclamei e Edward sorriu.

- Já sei, tente fazer Kate falar sobre suas qualidades, quem sabe não interessa a seu pai?

- Boa, até que foi bom você ter vindo. – ele estreitou os olhos pra mim, mas o ignorei e me voltei para Kate.

Ela e meu pai olhava de mim para Edward. Será que a gente falou auto? Olhei pra Edward que já tinha voltado a comer nos ignorando. Inútil.

- Então Kate, você mora com seus pais?

- Que nada, mudei da casa da minha mãe tem anos, ninguém merece viver com aquela mulher. – meu pai fez uma careta e praguejei internamente, merda meu pai dava valor à família.

- Oh, bem então você deve morar sozinha, não é chato cozinhar só pra você? – ela bufou.

- Eu sou péssima cozinheira, vivo de lanches e comida de restaurante. – oh merda, olhei meu pai que se moveu desconfortável. Meu pai sempre falava que adorava comida caseira.

- Oh legal, acho. E você não tem medo de morar sozinha? – ela riu.

- Eu não moro sozinha, divido o apartamento com Alex. – ah até que enfim algo útil, Alex deve ser uma jovem boa e respeitável.

- Ah a Alex deve ser uma garota legal?

- Alex é homem, e ele é ótimo, um pouco galinha, mas da pra conviver. – meu pai parecia incomodado e olhei pra Edward que olhava meio chocado pra Kate.

- Ah ele parece ser ótimo, mas se você tivesse um namorado ele não ia ficar chateado?

- Garrett não liga pra isso.

- Quem é Garrett?

- Hmmm meu namorado. – ela corou um pouco olhando pra meu pai que sorriu.

- Você namora o Dr. Mutter? – ela sorriu assentindo. Mas que merda! Me levantei.

- Eu vou subir, vem Edward. – Edward parou de comer e assentiu saindo comigo da mesa.

- Eu disse algo errado? – Kate sussurrou para meu pai, mas já não ouvia o que ele dizia, pois fui para meu quarto praticamente cuspindo fogo, tranquei a porta assim que Edward passou por ela.

- Bella você esta bem? – respirei fundo e o olhei irritada.

- Da pra acreditar nela, eu apresentando meu pai para aquela... aquela perdida e ela já tem um namorado, e nem pra ela falar com a gente.

- Mas a gente nunca perguntou.

- Merda você tem razão. Precisamos ter certeza que as outras candidatas estão disponíveis antes de irmos atrás delas.

- Você ainda vai continuar com isso Bells?

- Mas é lógico que sim, meu pai precisa de ajuda Edward, e é nosso dever.

- Por que é meu dever também?

- Por que sim e pronto, afinal você é meu namorado. – guinchei com as mãos na cintura e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – O que?

- Então o que faremos?

- Vamos nos concentrar em Renée Swan.

- Você acha uma boa ideia, tipo ela é nossa professora.

- Melhor ainda.

- Mas como vai atraí-la para que seu pai e ela se conheçam?

- Eu precisava que meu pai fosse a escola.

- Bella eu não vou estar tomando uma detenção só pro seu pai arranjar uma namorada. – grunhi, o moleque lê mentes agora.

- Então o que faço?

- Eu não sei, eu te ajudo Bells, mas nada que me prejudique na escola, você sabe que se eu vou mal me expulsam do time.

- Eu sei, eu nunca prejudicaria você assim, eu amo você Edward.

- Ama? – seus olhos se arregalaram e eu corei.

- Co – como amigo sabe.

- Oh, - ele pareceu um pouco triste, mas sorriu. – Também amo você Bells.

- Ama? – agora foi minha vez de arregalar os olhos e ele corar e apressar em se explicar.

- Como amiga é claro.

- É claro. – resmunguei, e sentei em minha cama, Edward suspirou e sentou ao meu lado e esbarrou o ombro no meu com um sorriso.

- O que há Bells?

- Nada, eu só... – eu queria que você me amasse mais que uma amiga. Pensei, mas nunca teria coragem de dizer isso para ele, então só dei de ombros e encostei a cabeça em seu ombro, ele me abraçou e beijou o topo da minha cabeça e sorri.

Por isso não confessava meus sentimentos a Edward, se ele não sentisse o mesmo e se afastasse de mim, como eu viveria sem ele assim comigo, sempre pertinho e sendo meu melhor amigo?

Levantei o rosto para encará-lo e ele estava olhando pra mim, minhas bochechas coraram e dei um pequeno sorriso, ele sorriu de volta e ergueu sua mão e afastou uma mecha do meu cabelo do meu rosto e a colocou atrás da minha orelha.

- Você tem olhos muito bonitos Bella. – mordi o lábio para esconder meu sorriso idiota.

- Obrigada, você... hmmm você também. – ele sorriu abertamente.

- Eu o que?

- Bem, sabe tem olhos bonitos, são bem muito verdes, eu gosto. – ele deu uma risadinha, mas ainda ficou me encarando, vi ele respirar fundo e ficar pensativo, com certeza querendo dizer algo, esperei pacientemente para ele dizer o que ia em sua mente. Eu esperaria por ele para sempre.

- Bella, eu...

- Isabella Marie Cullen. – meu pai bateu na porta e levantei de um pulo quase derrubando Edward da cama, pedi desculpas e corri a abrir a porta.

- Pai que escândalo é esse? A casa esta pegando fogo?

- Não, mas você tem muito a explicar mocinha. – ele parecia realmente irritado, e olhei para Edward em pânico, ele veio rapidamente para meu lado e falei a única coisa que pude pensar.

- É tudo culpa do Edward. – ele ofegou e me deu um beliscão.

_Puts! Ele tinha que me beliscar?_


	4. 3 - Puts

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_3 - Puts! Precisava jogar na cara?_**

_- Não, mas você tem muito a explicar mocinha. – ele parecia realmente irritado, e olhei para Edward em pânico, ele veio rapidamente para meu lado e falei a única coisa que pude pensar._

_- É tudo culpa do Edward. – ele ofegou e me deu um beliscão._

- Isabella...

- Ai, seu grosso, não se trata a namorada assim. – resmunguei me virando e dando um beliscão nele, ele grunhiu e já ia me dar outro quando meu pai pigarreou chamando nossa atenção. Nós dois coramos e baixamos a cabeça.

- Desculpe. – sussurramos e ele assentiu.

- Pra sala os dois agora. – falou e saiu indo para baixo, Edward e eu nos entreolhamos, e dei de ombros.

- O que será que houve?

- Não deve ser nada Edward, ele só deve estar irritado por causa da porta trancada.

- Será?

- É sim, fica tranquilo. – ele assentiu, mas podia ver que o pobrezinho estava nervoso. Peguei sua mão e ele sorriu um pouco entrelaçando nossos dedos.

Quando chegamos olhei em volta a procura da perdida da Kate, mas ela tinha sumido, entramos na sala e meu pai estava na poltrona deixando os sofás para sentarmos. Sentamos lado a lado sem soltar as mãos.

- Então, cadê a Kate? – perguntei para meu pai e ele bufou.

- Já foi, o namorado dela veio buscá-la.

- Ah que pena, ela era tão legal. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, e me apressei a olhar para o tapete, cara esse tapete precisava ser lavado, tinha uma manchinha ali.

- Isabella, eu não sei o que foi que significou esse jantar, isso se ele significou algo, mas o que eu quero saber é sobre isso. – ele estendeu uns papeis e levantei os olhos e olhei ansiosamente para o que era.

Ouvi Edward gemer e grunhi.

Merda!

- Er... são panfletos?

- Isabella Cullen. – suspirei.

- Eu não sei o que quer que eu diga pai.

- Você foi ao hospital para saber sobre controle de natalidade. – ele grunhiu não perguntando, mas afirmando e só pude assentir.

- É eu fui.

- E o Sr. Masen foi com você.

- Hmmm sim? – Edward sussurrou e meu pai respirou fundo.

- Então suponho que vocês estão pretendendo fazer.. bem sexo?

Oh mate-me agora senhor.

- Pai! – gritei olhando pra Edward que estava branco, papai seguiu meu olhar e suspirou.

- Escute Edward, eu odeio ter essa conversa com você, mais do que você deve estar desconfortável de falar comigo. Mas Bella é minha menininha, e como seu pai não está aqui eu gostaria que você falasse comigo. – Edward olhou hesitante para meu pai e assentiu.

- Eu aprecio isso tio, mas eu não me sinto muito confortável falando isso como o senhor, ainda mais sobre... bem sobre Bella.

- Entendo, mas eu espero que pelo menos você fale com Esme, e mesmo eu os achando muito jovens, eu fico feliz que vocês foram atrás de informações sobre o assunto. – sorri para meu pai que sorriu um pouco ansioso.

- Eu já conversei com minha mãe sobre isso tio, não sobre Bella, mas bem... er... hmmm sexo. – ele gaguejou e meu pai assentiu.

- Ok, isso é bom, mas eu preciso falar com Bella. Bells leve Edward até seu carro e depois volte.

- Pai...

- Isabella. – ele foi firme e bufei me levantando e puxando Edward junto, ele se despediu do meu pai e o levei para fora. Assim que estávamos em frente a casa grunhi.

- Da pra acreditar nisso, ele quer me dizer de onde vêm os bebês. Sabe de quem é a culpa?

- Sua?

- Claro que não, é da perdida da Kate, com certeza ela mostrou os panfletos pro meu pai. Arg... – rosnei e Edward sorriu e me abraçou.

- Não fique tão chateada Bells, é uma conversa suportável.

- Como sabe?

- Eu falei sério lá, minha mãe falou comigo. – olhei pra Edward em solidariedade.

- Bem você está vivo e andando, então eu devo sobreviver a esse momento humilhante. – ele riu mais e beijou minha testa.

- Essa é minha namorada falsa. – rolei os olhos, mas não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Vai logo namorado falso, ou meu pai vai sentir a necessidade de te elucidar sobre de onde vêm os bebês, e duvido que você quer passar por isso uma segunda vez.

- Deus me livre Bells. – ele beijou minha bochecha e entrou no carro. – Venho te buscar as seis e meia Bells. Não quero me atrasar.

- Estarei pronta às seis e meia. – ele me lançou um olhar exasperado, nós dois sabíamos que eu não estaria pronta às seis e meia.

Edward acenou quando partiu e um pouco relutante voltei para casa, ponderei correr para meu quarto e me trancar lá, mas meu pai podia ser muito persistente quando queria. Conformada voltei para a sala, e me sentei no mesmo lugar que estava antes com Edward.

- E então pai, você vai me dar o discurso medico, ou o com baixaria? – ele riu e veio para meu lado e me abraçou pelo ombro.

- Isabella, por mais que eu queria te dar o medico e assustar a merda fora de você, para que você não pense em sexo até os seus 40 anos, eu não farei isso.

- Não? – confessar que estava um pouco surpresa era pouco, eu estava fodidamente surpresa.

- Não, eu só quero te dizer uma coisa. Sexo é bom se você faz com alguém que é especial pra você. Se você fizer isso com qualquer um, além de não ser bom, alguma coisa pode dar errado e você terá que conviver com isso pelo resto da sua vida.

- Pai, você não deveria se preocupar, eu não pretendo fazer nada no momento. – ele assentiu e esticou os panfletos pra mim.

- Ok, mas se você mudar de ideia, eu estou feliz que você é responsável e se preocupa com isso.

Assenti querendo sair dali, mal sabia meu pai que ele podia ficar tranquilo quanto a eu fazendo sexo, se dependesse de Edward isso nunca aconteceria, já que ele nunca pensaria em mim desse jeito.

- Bom que estamos entendidos, agora vá dormir ou fará Edward se atrasar como sempre faz. – piscou me fazendo rir e me levantei apressadamente, dei um beijo nele e corri para meu quarto.

No momento só uma coisa me interessava, na verdade duas, esquecer essa conversa e me concentrar na minha próxima futura madrasta.

[...]

Desci as escadas vestindo o tênis e praguejando que já era 06h50min Edward ia me matar, entrei na cozinha e grunhi ao ver Edward sentado a mesa com cara de poucos amigos.

- Oi Edward.

- Bella... – ele grunhiu levantando e pegando algo sobre a mesa e já me arrastando pra fora, e trancando a porta, ainda bem que meu pai não estava, pois ia estranhar meu "namorado" me tratando assim, ou talvez não.

- Mas eu nem tomei café. – resmunguei enquanto ele me arrastava pra seu carro, assim que abriu a porta pra mim entrei e ele me entregou um sanduiche envolto em um guardanapo, sorri pra ele que me ignorou indo para seu lado.

- Bells por que faz isso toda manhã? – ele resmungou já dirigindo pra fora do meu quintal da frente.

- Não é culpa minha Edward, eu não sou uma pessoa da manhã. Eu levo pelo menos meia hora pra pegar no tranco. – ele bufou.

- E que horas você acordou?

- Quase 06h30min. – ele grunhiu de novo.

- Isabella.

- Ok, amanhã eu acordo as 05h00min da manhã ok?

- Ok. – ele resmungou com certeza não levando muita fé em mim, honestamente nem eu levava. Enquanto Edward dirigia eu tratei de comer meu sanduiche, o que estava muito bom por sinal.

Chegamos a escola e sai do carro pegando minha mochila, assim que Edward saiu ele jogou seu braço sobre meus ombros e beijou meu cabelo, parei de andar meio chocada com sua atitude, tipo a gente sempre andava um do lado do outro, mas nunca com tanta intimidade, e pelos olhares do outros alunos eu não era única chocada.

- Algo errado Bella? – Edward perguntou parando junto comigo e olhei para seu rosto, ele parecia muito despreocupado com seu abraço, então quem era eu pra reclamar, estava era me dando bem, sorri e dei de ombros.

- Nada vamos que tenho um teste no primeiro período.

- Ok. – ele sorriu e voltou a me levar para escola e me acompanhou até minha sala, isso foi novo também, mas como diz o ditado, em cavalo dado não se olha os dentes.

E sou totalmente a favor em aproveitar um presente que vem de tão bom grado.

[...]

Entrei no refeitório e fui direto para a fila do almoço, eu só havia comido o sanduiche que Edward fez pra mim e estava faminta, peguei uma fatia de pizza, uma maçã e um suco caminhando pra uma mesa vazia. Olhei em volta a procura de Edward, nós tínhamos a maioria das aulas juntos, exceto a antes do almoço que ele tinha treino com os outros garotos do time. Com certeza haviam perdido a hora enquanto jogavam como sempre, comecei a comer sem ele, pois a fome era muita. Já estava acabando minha pizza quando ele chegou acompanhado dos seus amigos bagunceiros, todos com bandejas com seus almoços sentaram em volta de mim, Edward ao meu lado, para minha surpresa e de todos na mesa Edward beijou minha bochecha, e começou a cavar na sua comida ignorando os olhares perplexos.

- Então Bells, foi bem no teste? – demorei alguns segundos pra registrar o que ele estava falando, e levei um cutucão de Emmett, assenti rapidamente resmungando um "bem" e dei um mordida grande na minha maçã pra ficar com a boca cheia antes que eu falasse alguma merda.

Ao notarem que eu não reclamei do beijo de Edward os caras voltaram a falar e conversar ignorando o ocorrido. Olhei para Emmett, melhor amigo de Edward e companheiro de time que estava tão perplexo quanto eu.

- O que foi isso? – ele sussurrou e dei de ombros, mas sem conseguir parar de sorrir, seja lá o que havia dado em Edward eu estava gostando muito.

O resto do almoço transcorreu como sempre, os rapazes sendo barulhentos como sempre e os ignorei como sempre, eu conversava com todos, mesmo eu sendo a amiga nerd de Edward, eles me respeitavam e tratavam muito bem, mas eu só me sentia mais confortável com Edward e Emmett.

Emmett apesar do tamanho monstruoso, era um cara muito doce, bonito também, seu cabelo era curto e escuro, assim como seus olhos, e ele tinha as mais fofas covinhas que já vi.

- Então Bells vai ao baile? – estava perto da hora do almoço acabar, quando Emmett fez a pergunta que eu nunca imaginei que ele me faria, olhei de canto de olho para Edward, fiquei surpresa ao perceber que ele me encarava com muita curiosidade.

- Ninguém me convidou. – resmunguei baixinho, e nem era como seu eu quisesse ir mesmo, bailes da escola era um fudido pesadelo, vestido, dançar, só um louco me convidaria pra isso, mesmo que lá no fundo, bem no fundo eu desejava que Edward fosse louco o suficiente pra me convidar. Emmett olhou para Edward e assentiu.

- Oh, ok... Então... – Emmett começou sorrindo um pouco e estremeci, nenhuma chance no inferno que ele me convidaria...

- Você não vai com Rosalie Hale? – Edward falou de repente e Emmett arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu? Achei que você iria com Rosalie.

- Você vai com Hale para o baile? – olhei em choque para Edward, ele sabia que eu odiava aquela puta com todas as entranhas do inferno, ele havia saído com ela uma vez, e eu fiquei mais de um mês sem falar com ele por isso.

Sabia que era errado, praticamente estava manipulando meu amigo, mas eu não tinha nenhuma vergonha nisso quanto se tratava de Rosalie Hale.

Edward me olhou em desespero e se apressou a negar.

- Não, claro que não.

- Mas ela disse que ia com você... – Emmett começou, mas parou de falar ao ver a carranca de Edward.

- Eu não convidei ela Emmett. Eu... – Edward corou um pouco e sussurrou quando falou. – Eu pensei em convidar outra pessoa.

- Oh... – Emmett e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo, e antes que dissemos mais alguma coisa o sinal tocou, Edward levantou de um pulo agarrando minha mochila e a dele e pegou minha mão.

Se despediu dos caras e me arrastou para a nossa próxima aula.

- Edward o que deu em você? – perguntei assim que estávamos longe do refeitório e ele esfregou a nuca ainda um pouco vermelho e me parou me puxando contra a parede.

- Nada... quer dizer... eu não vou com Rosalie ao baile. – sorri feliz que ele nem pensava em convidar a puta e assenti.

- Ok, então com quem você vai?

- Eu... bem...

- Com Ângela? – resmunguei, a odiava também, na verdade eu odiava todas as meninas que gostavam dele, o que era a maioria da escola, era por isso que eu não tinha amigas, mas como Edward não podia ser meu, eu preferia ajudar ele a escolher alguém legal.

- O que? Não, não, você. – ele falou de uma vez e franzi as sobrancelhas.

- Eu o que? – ele praguejou esfregando a nuca.

- Eu queria que você fosse comigo.

- Oh... OH... oooh sério? – antes que ele falasse tocou o segundo sinal, e tivemos que correr para a sala.

Assim que entramos e eu vi a Sra. Swan, eu esqueci completamente tudo, baile, Rosalie Hale, eu só podia me focar em uma coisa.

Era ela minha próxima candidata.

Assim que entramos e sentamos Edward se virou pra mim e eu pra ele, ambos sorriamos.

- Você vai comigo?

- Eu devo falar com ela agora? – falamos ao mesmo tempo, e não entendi o que ele disse.

- O que?

- O que? – falamos juntos de novo e grunhi.

- Professora Swan.

- O que tem ela?

- Pro meu pai, você esqueceu do plano.

- Oh isso.

- É. E o que você ia dizer?

- Er... nada... – ele resmungou com os ombros caídos, o que ele tinha?

- Ok, então o que a gente faz agora?

- Sei lá Bella, você devia esquecer esse plano, esta na cara que Carlisle não quer e nem precisa de uma namorada.

- Como sabe?

- Por que ele não pareceu nada animado com a enfermeira.

- Vai ver ela não era o tipo dele, e convenhamos, a cabeça daquela ali, era como uma piscina rasa. – ele riu.

- Bem, e você acha que Sra. Swan será mais o tipo do seu pai?

- Com certeza. – ele rolou os olhos e relaxou na cadeira.

- Ok, vá lá.

- Tipo agora? Mas precisamos de um plano.

- Bells... – ele gemeu e grunhi.

- OK, eu vou. Eu já até sei o que fazer. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, provavelmente sabendo que eu mentia, o que era verdade eu não fazia a mínima ideia do que fazer.

- Bom dia crianças. – ela começou e suspirei aliviada.

- Depois da aula eu vou. – ele riu e começou a prestar atenção na aula.

Enquanto Edward fazia anotações, que eu com certeza roubaria dele pra estudar depois, já que eu não prestava a mínima atenção na aula, só tentava decidir qual seria o melhor jeito de abordar a professora Swan. Eu sabia que ela era viúva há alguns anos, mas ela era uma mulher descente e bonita, e era esperta. Meu pai a adoraria.

Agora como fazer eles se encontrarem, eu passei a maior parte da aula tentando ter uma ideia, estava quase batendo a cabeça na mesa pra ver se surgia alguma coisinha que fosse, e nada.

E quando o sinal bateu o desespero veio junto, olhei para Edward que grunhiu.

- Bella eu não vou passar por outro mico por você.

- Por favor. – fiz um biquinho e ele rosnou se levantando e puxou minha mão e me fez ir com ele até a mesa da sra. Swan.

Os alunos já haviam saído da sala, e tínhamos pouco tempo antes da aula de espanhol. Mas com certeza Edward daria um jeito, já que era só ele sorrir que a professora de espalho se derretia pra ele. O que eu achava uma pouca vergonha, já que a mulher tinha a idade pra ser a bisavó dele.

- Sra. Swan. – ela sorriu ao nos ver.

- Olá Edward, Bella, algo errado?

- Não, é que eu tenho um treino extra hoje, e eu sempre levo Bella em casa, mas hoje ela tem que ir ao hospital ver o pai dela, sei que a casa da senhora é naquela direção, será que seria incomodo levá-la?

- Oh. – ela olhou de mim para Edward e em seguida sorriu. – Incomodo nenhum, eu vou adorar levá-la, e aproveito para dar um oi para Carlisle.

- Conhece meu pai?

- Sim, sim, estudávamos juntos. Só entre nós eu tinha uma quedinha por ele, mas ele não tinha olhos para mais ninguém quando se tratava de Lizzie. – sorri abertamente. Seria moleza juntar os dois.

- Ah ele vai adorar revê-la. – ela sorriu brilhantemente e combinou comigo para encontrá-la perto da secretaria depois da minha ultima aula.

Edward e eu agradecemos, e saímos da sala, assim que estávamos sozinhos no corredor eu o abracei apertado.

- Edward você é o melhor, eu poderia te dar um beijo. – murmurei e o soltei e ele sorriu.

- Ok.

- Ok, o que?

- O beijo eu aceito. – franzi as sobrancelhas um pouco confusa.

- Você quer um beijo? Meu? – ele sorriu e mais rápido do que eu fui capaz de processar eu estava prensada contra a parede e a boca de Edward estava na minha.

Eu acho que minha mente não estava processando o que estava rolando, por que eu não me movia, quando Edward se afastou um momento me olhando preocupado, minha mente voltou a funcionar e ofeguei.

OMG!

- Bella... – ele começou, mas nem o deixei terminar, agarrei seu rosto e o beijei imediatamente calando sua boca, e ele agarrou o meu rosto e sugou meus lábios, gemi contra os seus, logo estávamos nos beijando e se esfregando no corredor.

Merda estamos no corredor!

Me afastei dele um pouco ofegante e sorri um pouco. Ele me olhava receoso.

- Então acha... er acha que vai dar certo seu pai com a Sra. Swan? – perguntou mudando completamente de assunto e me deixando meio confusa.

- Er… acho que sim. – gaguejei, ele assentiu e se descolou de mim, ambos gememos e coramos, ele agarrou minha mão e começou a me puxar para a aula de espanhol, mas o parei antes que chegássemos lá.

- Edward espere.

- O que?

- Er... você me beijou. – resmunguei e ele corou suas orelhas virando um vermelho profundo e ele deu de ombros.

- Você ofereceu.

_Puts! Precisava jogar na cara?_


	5. 4 - Puts

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_4 - Puts! Dava pra ser mais sutil?_**

_- Edward espere._

_- O que? _

_- Er... você me beijou. – resmunguei e ele corou suas orelhas virando um vermelho profundo e ele deu de ombros._

_- Você ofereceu._

- Eu sei, mas eu pensei em um beijo no rosto, e não aquilo.

- Eu sei, desculpe, não acontecera de novo...

- Não. – o interrompi e ele me olhou confuso.

- Não?

- Não, quer dizer sim. Merda eu quero que aconteça de novo. – corei e ele sorriu.

- Quer?! – baixei os olhos e dei de ombros.

- Bem se você quiser também, eu não me oponho. – tossi e olhei para o teto, e de repente a boca dele estava na minha novamente, suspirei baixinho o agarrando pelos cabelos e ele gemeu me apertando contra seu corpo.

Seus lábios macios eram exigentes contra os meus e me faziam arrepiar todinha, ele lambeu meu lábio e ofeguei, sua língua invadiu minha boca, minha língua tocou a sua timidamente e em seguida nosso beijo era quente e delicioso.

Edward tinha um gosto bom, eu não sei descrever, mas era um gosto só dele. Quando respirar se tornou necessário, eu afastei a boca da dele sorrindo timidamente, ele sorriu também e me deu mais um beijo casto.

- Temos que ir a aula?! – sussurrou e pisquei um pouco confusa.

- Temos? – ele riu e me deu outro beijo e assentiu me puxando para a sala, dessa vez eu fui meio flutuante.

OMG Edward me beijou, e me beijou pra valer.

Eu ainda estava meio confusa e meio arfante.

Quando chegamos à sala, ele deu uma conversa na professora e piscou seu sorriso torto, e aquela tarada nos deixou entrar, eu ainda estava meio fora de mim depois do beijão de Edward.

Tipo de onde veio isso?

Até ontem éramos melhores amigos, e agora estávamos aos beijos, não que eu estava reclamando, ser beijada por Edward era um sonho, mas eu ainda queria saber o que isso significava.

Por que ele que pense que vai ficar me agarrando e depois me deixar chupando o dedo nem pensar. Se vai ficar beijando, quero compromisso.

Oh meu... Edward como meu namorado ia ser um sonho, mas não vamos viajar muito, pode ter sido só um lapso momentâneo, e quando falarmos de novo ele vai ignorar o que aconteceu entre nós.

- Bella vamos?

- Onde? – olhei em volta e todos já estavam se arrumando para sair da sala, Edward riu ao notar que eu estava viajando e pegou minha mão me puxando para fora da sala.

- Estava aonde, viajando no mundo da lua? – brincou me levando pra fora da escola e bufei.

- Estava em Edwardlândia. – resmunguei e ele riu.

- Edwardlândia? – corei ao notar o que havia dito e bufei.

- Nada não. – ele riu mais e abraçou minha cintura e me levou em direção ao carro dos professores.

- Claro, claro. Então você vai com a Sra. Swan, e eu vou te ver na sua casa, ou prefere que a busque hospital?

- Que tal eu ir a sua casa?

- Eu preferia ir a sua ai podemos... er ficar um pouco sozinhos. – minhas bochechas coraram.

- Oh, bem eu gostaria disso. – ele sorriu e me deu um selinho, suspirei e o abracei pelo pescoço esperando que ele aprofundasse o beijo, mas alguém limpou a garganta ao nosso lado, nos viramos e coramos ao ver Sra. Swan nos encarando e sorrindo.

- Desculpe atrapalhar crianças, pronta para ir Bella? – olhei para Edward que sorriu e me deu um beijo rápido e me soltou, relutante o soltei também, e segui a professora até seu carro.

Nos despedimos de Edward e fomos para seu carro, tentei parar de pensar em Edward e me concentrar na minha tarefa. Sim isso Isabella, se concentre, você tem uma missão e não pode desviar do seu objetivo.

Olhei de esguelha para a Sra. Swan, e tinha que admitir que ela era bonita, e era muito legal, e minha professora, mas será que ela era o tipo do meu pai? Eu não queria repetir o fiasco com a enfermeira Kate.

- Esse é o meu. – ela parou ao lado de um carro amarelo muito cheguei pro meu gosto, mas isso não era realmente tão importante.

Assim que entramos, ela começou a dirigir para o hospital, tinha pouco tempo antes de chegar lá então eu ia sondar o terreno um pouco. Vamos começar por algo fácil.

- Então professora, você tem um namorado? – sério eu era uma merda em sutileza, mas era melhor perguntar agora e evitar o fiasco da ultima vez. Ela me olhou confusa, mas se voltou para a estrada.

- Não, desde que meu Charlie morreu, eu até sai com uns caras, mas ninguém realmente interessante.

- Sei, então nenhum ficante, ou um casinho? – ela me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Como?

- Só estou fazendo conversa.

- Sei. Então você está namorado Edward, eu sempre achei vocês bonitos juntos. – ela comentou e corei.

- AH, sim, eu acho. É meio recente.

- Bem, vocês ficam ótimos juntos, espero que de certo.

Ela já ganhou um ponto comigo.

Decidi não perguntar mais nada, ou acabaria pagando mico, ela ligou o radio e dirigiu em silêncio até o hospital.

Quando chegamos sai rapidamente e a convidei para me acompanhar, ela sorriu e disse para mim ir na frente. Assenti e fui para a recepção, avisei que ia pra sala do meu pai.

Cheguei à sala e bati, e sem esperar resposta entrei, meu pai sorriu ao me ver e fui abraçá-lo.

- Bells, que surpresa boa.

- Oi papai. Tudo bem eu vir, Edward tinha treino e vim fazer hora aqui até ele vir me buscar. – murmurei e ele sorriu.

- Claro querida, ele que te trouxe?

- Não a professora Swan. – meu pai ficou tenso de repente e franzi as sobrancelhas.

- Swan, como Renée Swan.

- É você conhece ela? – ele parecia meio nervoso de repente.

- Er sim, estudamos juntos. – meu pai começou a mastigar o lábio e olhei cada vez mais confusa.

- Certo, ela comentou isso, alias ela está vindo para lhe dar um oi. – meu pai saltou da cadeira como se ela pegasse fogo.

- Renée está vindo?

- Pai o que há? – mal terminei de falar e bateram na porta.

- Merda!

- Pai... – a porta se abriu e minha boca caiu em choque.

- Caca... – minha professora favorita entrou na sala usando uma saia super curta, uma blusinha mega decotada e maquiagem super pesada, ela parecia uma prosti...

- Renée... eu... – meu pai olhou ansiosamente entre mim e ela, e a porta. Será que ele pretendia fugir? Eu podia ir junto?

- Er, eu...

- Caca eu sou Reren, se lembra e eu senti sua falta, ainda esperando você me ligar. – ela fez beicinho e olhei meu pai. Ele passou a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo.

- Escute Renée eu já disse que não ia dar certo.

- Mas Caca...

- Espera, espera, espera... – falei e os dois me olharam. – Caca? Renren? Que porra é essa?

- Isabella! – ele me olhou feio, mas ele podia me culpar pelo palavrão, eu devia estar em um episodio de Além da imaginação.

Cadê a minha super legal professora, essa prosti... não podia ser ela.

- Caca, você não contou a sua filha sobre nós? – ele não deveria contar a ninguém sobre eles, fato.

- Renée, por favor, ela é minha filha, e meu passado é passado.

- Mas...

- É melhor você ir.

- Ok, mas você vai me ligar? – ela o olhou ansiosamente e o olhei também esperando.

- Er... claro!? – ela sorriu e assentiu e saiu em seguida.

- Ok, - olhei meu pai que caiu em sua cadeira e me olhou feio. – Er... o que foi isso?

- Bella, por que você trouxe Renée louca aqui?

- Como eu ia saber que ela era louca? Ela é minha professora de literatura pelo amor de Deus!

- Céus você tem razão, eu só nunca pensei que ia ter que vê-la novamente.

- Pai moramos em Forks.

- Sim e eu consegui evitá-la por mais de 15 anos.

- Pai o que foi aquilo? – ele esfregou a nuca e se jogou em sua cadeira.

- Antes de namorar sua mãe eu fiquei com Renée na escola, e uma semana com ela, eu estava querendo me mudar para o Alasca. Mas ai Lizzie mudou pra cidade e ao ver que eu tentava terminar com Renée e não conseguia ela resolveu me ajudar e disse a Renée que eu era namorado dela, e pra ela se manter longe.

- Ow.

- É, depois disso eu fiquei caído por sua mãe, e tive que convencê-la a ser minha namorada de verdade.

- Por que nunca me contou isso?

- Por que ela é sua professora Bella.

- Disse que evita ela a uns 15 anos, o que aconteceu?

- Basicamente a mesma coisa. Ela veio se tratar comigo, e apareceu toda maquiada e com roupas curtas e começou a me chamar de Caca. – ele estremeceu e ri.

- Oh Deus...

- Bem, eu tive que ligar para sua mãe.

- Por que será que hoje ela deixou tão fácil?

- Eu não sei, e tenho medo por isso. – comecei a rir e ele só bufou, mas em seguida estava rindo comigo.

Cara arrumar uma namorada pro meu pai é mais difícil do que parece.

[...]

- A Sra. Swan? – Edward ainda estava incrédulo, depois de eu relatar o encontro bizarro na sala do meu pai, quando ele veio me buscar, mas quem podia culpá-lo.

- Sim a mulher é louquinha.

- Você devia desistir dessa ideia Bella. – ele murmurou saindo do carro e abrindo a porta pra mim, o olhei indignada.

- Por quê? Eu sabia que não seria fácil, mas ainda temos mais duas candidatas.

- Que deus nos proteja. – sussurrou olhando para o céu e o ignorei indo pra casa, ele me seguiu, e assim que entramos nós dois parecíamos meio tímidos.

- Então vamos no meu quarto? – ele arregalou os olhos, e engoliu em seco.

- Seu quarto?

- É eu preciso riscar o nome da professora do quadro. – ele assentiu bruscamente e seguimos para meu quarto, assim que entramos ele sentou na cama e fechei a porta encostando-se a ela, ficamos nos encarando por alguns minutos.

Comecei a mastigar o lábio e ele a esfregar o pescoço, uma mania que tínhamos quando estávamos nervosos, ambos sorrimos quando notamos o que fazíamos e paramos, respirei fundo e ele também.

- Então...

- Então... – rimos e desencostei da porta e fui até ele, Edward abraçou minha cintura e passei meus dedos em seu cabelo bagunçado.

- Bella eu... – ele parecia não saber o que dizer e deitou a cabeça em meu estomago, sorri e abracei sua cabeça por um minuto, depois o empurrei de leve e sentei em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado do seu quadril. Seus olhos se arregalaram por um momento, mas em seguida sorriu e colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

- Eu gosto de você Edward. – seu sorriso ficou maior.

- Eu gosto de você Bella, há muito tempo.

- Sério?

- Muito sério.

- Eu também, há muito tempo. – ele encostou a testa na minha.

- Por que não disse nada?

- Por que você não disse?

- Não queria estragar nossa amizade.

- Digo o mesmo. – suspirei e ele esfregou seu nariz contra o meu. – Bem agora a amizade foi pro beleleu. – Edward riu.

- Não, ela só vai aumentar Bella.

- Você acha?

- Eu sei que vai, eu sinto que estou mais ligado a você que nunca. – sorri e esfreguei meus lábios contra os dele.

- Eu sinto isso também. – Edward sorriu brilhantemente e suspirei, eu amava o sorriso torto, mas esse, uau, chegava perto da perfeição.

Ambos sorrimos e em seguida estávamos nos agarrando, a boca de Edward estava na minha assim como sua língua devastava cada canto da minha boca, gemi agarrando seu cabelo e me esfregando contra ele, algo que eu sempre quis fazer.

Edward grunhiu contra meus lábios suas mãos em minhas costas me puxando mais contra ele, nossos peitos se esfregavam e podia sentir meus mamilos doendo por ele, assim como minha boceta.

Edward nos virou na cama ficando sobre mim e afastou a boca da minha, ele se esfregou contra mim e arfei ao sentir sua ereção e cruzei minhas pernas a sua volta. Ele sorriu abaixando a cabeça e seus lábios começaram a roçar contra o meu.

- A gente já vai transar? – Edward parou de me beijar e me encarou com a boca aberta.

- O que?

- Bem, é que estamos na minha cama, e bem... – minhas bochechas se avermelharam e me inclinei um pouquinho pra cima, ele engasgou quando nossos sexos se tocaram onde ele se apressou em sair de cima de mim caindo da cama. – Edward? – olhei pro chão onde ele me encarava meio ofegante e vermelho.

- Desculpe Bella.

- Desculpe? Pelo que? – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e esfregou a nuca.

- Eu não queria que você pensasse, bem sabe que eu só queria sexo, não que eu não queira, por que lógico que eu quero, mas não quero que você pense que é só isso que eu quero, por que não é só isso, eu quero mais, mas quero sexo também...

- Edward, respira homem, eu entendi.

- Sério?

- Bem mais ou menos, mas entendi a essência do que você quis dizer.

- Ah bom. Então o que você quer? – ri e sai da cama e sentei em cima dele no chão.

- Eu quero o mesmo que você sabe, quero mais, mas eu quero sexo também. – corei e ele suspirou aliviado.

- Então agora? – ri e sai de cima dele.

- Claro que não seu bobo, meu pai pode chegar a qualquer momento, e não seria legal ele nos pegar transando. – estiquei a mão pra ele que a pegou e o ajudei a levantar.

- É tem razão, já basta o mico do hospital, não precisamos de outro.

- Exatamente.

- Então o que vamos fazer agora? – mordi o lábio, e olhei pra minha cama, Edward seguiu meu olhar, e sorriu maliciosamente e abriu os braços pra mim, o ignorei e fui pegar meu quadro de candidatas pro meu pai.

Peguei o quadro de baixo da cama e o levei para minha escrivaninha, ouvi Edward bufar e sentar na minha cama, tirei a foto da minha professora psico, e comecei a olhar as duas ultimas candidatas.

- Então qual agora?

- Prefiro a Sue.

- Também, Sarah Newton é...

- Mãe do Mike. – Edward resmungou e franzi o nariz.

- Você fala isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim.

- E é uma coisa ruim. Na minha opinião uma das piores qualidades dela. – ri e escrevi no meu quadro, na parte dos contra. Mãe de Mike Newton.

Edward riu e se levantou da cama me abraçando por trás, passou os braços em volta de mim e colocou a cabeça sobre meu ombro.

- Então como pretende juntá-lo com a Sue?

- Não faço ideia.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – me virei pra ele o abraçando pelo pescoço.

- O que?

- Que deve dar um tempo no seu plano maluco.

- O que? Por quê?

- Por que, a senhorita já empurrou duas mulheres em um espaço de tempo muito curto, seu pai vai começar a estranhar se do nada aparecer uma terceira.

- Tem razão, vamos deixar as coisas esfriarem.

- Isso, agora precisamos falar de algo muito mais importante.

- Tipo?

- Você nunca respondeu se vai ao baile comigo? – suspirei e pressionei levemente meu lábios nos de Edward.

Ele era perfeito, e todo meu.

[...]

- Bem vindos. – abracei Esme apertado e ela sorriu beijando minhas bochechas, em seguida ela cumprimentou meu pai que sorriu e entramos em sua casa.

Tirei meu casaco e olhei em volta, estava tão acostumada com a casa de Esme, que eu mesma guardei meu casaco e o do meu pai enquanto entravamos na sala.

- Edward esta ai?

- Está no quarto Bella.

- Porta aberta Isabella. – meu pai falou quando comecei a ir em direção ao quarto de Edward e Esme riu.

- Por que Carlisle?

- Ora eles são namorados agora Esme, e não é certo ficarem trancados no quarto.

- Na-namorados? – Esme engasgou e olhei cautelosamente para ela, que me olhava com os olhos arregalados, meu pai parecia meio confuso.

- Algo errado?

- Bella você chegou... – Edward escolheu esse momento para entrar na sala, mas parou de falar ao ver todo mundo quieto. – Morreu alguém?

_Puts! Dava pra ser mais sutil?_


	6. 5 - Puts!

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_5 - Puts! Ele quer me matar?_**

_- Na-namorados? – Esme engasgou e olhei cautelosamente para ela, que me olhava com os olhos arregalados, meu pai parecia meio confuso._

_- Algo errado?_

_- Bella você chegou... – Edward escolheu esse momento para entrar na sala, mas parou de falar ao ver todo mundo quieto. – Morreu alguém?_

- Edward Anthony Masen! – Esme guinchou e ele se encolheu.

- Eu não matei ninguém, a culpa é da Bella.

- Hey, por que a culpa é minha?

- A culpa é sempre sua Bella. – abri a boca pra protestar, mas me calei, lembrando de todas as vezes que coloquei a mim e Edward em confusão e olhei pro chão chutando o tapete.

- Nem sempre tá.

- Vocês estão namorando? – Esme perguntou ignorando nossa discussão e ouvi Edward gemer.

- Mãe, eu achando que tinha feito algo errado e você só queria saber isso? – ela bufou.

- Bem, o que você esperava já que eu fui a ultima a saber. – resmungou e ele rolou os olhos e foi até ela a abraçando pelos ombros e beijando seus cabelos ruivos como o dele.

- Desculpe mamãe, mas tio Carlisle descobriu meio sem querer também. – ela fungou assentindo.

- Ok, e como Carlisle descobriu? – Edward me olhou em pânico e papai riu.

- Peguei os dois pegando camisinha e panfletos de controle de natalidade no hospital.

- Ai meu Deus!– ambos começaram a rir, e peguei Edward o puxei para longe dos dois, que com certeza iam começar a tirar sarro dos meus micos, e do Edward também, já que éramos praticamente namorados, meus micos eram dele também.

Fomos até seu quarto e ele encostou a porta sem fechá-la e me puxou para sua cama que cai sobre ele. Sorri me deitando sobre seu peito, ele me abraçou apertado e beijou meus lábios.

Suspirei contra sua boca enfiando minhas mãos em seus cabelos, ele gemeu contra minha boca e me esfreguei contra ele. Agora que ele era meu eu podia me esfregar nele sempre que quisesse, e Edward parecia gostar, já que ficava duro imediatamente, e isso me lembrava não me esfregar nele em publico.

- Deus... – ele afastou a boca da minha ofegante e ri dando beijos em seu rosto.

Suas mãos desceram para minha bunda e ele a apertou e me esfregou contra sua ereção, me deixando molhada e queimando por ele.

- Edward... – engasguei contra sua pele e o encarei.

- O que?

- Não que esteja ruim, mas não acho que seja boa ideia fazer isso com nossos pais aqui. – ele assentiu.

- Você tem razão. – concordou, mas ele continuava esfregando em mim, rindo me afastei e sentei em seu estomago.

- Pare. Podemos fazer isso outro dia.

- Sério?

- Claro, mas de preferência quando meu pai estiver trabalhando. – pisquei e sai de cima dele. Edward riu e continuou deitado. – Você não vem?

- Espera um minutinho pra eu acalmar o Ed Junior. – gargalhei e subi em cima dele de novo.

- Ok eu espero. – suas mãos foram para minhas coxas e ele gemeu.

- Acho que com você em cima de mim, não vai ajudar muito não.

- Tá eu vou ao banheiro. – dei um beijo rápido nele, sai de cima e fui ao banheiro.

Não muito diferente de Edward, eu também precisava me acalmar, felizmente mulher não tem ereção, mas me sentia quente e incomodada. Mas teria que aguentar até quando chegasse em casa e tomasse um banho frio.

Poucos minutos depois estando mais recuperados, descemos as escadas e achamos nossos pais na sala bebendo vinho e conversando.

Meu pai e Esme cochichavam e riam, e ela estava com a mão em seu braço e com as bochechas vermelhas, olhei para Edward que sorria os olhando e me aconcheguei nele.

- É tão legal que eles são amigos. – ele riu e envolveu seus braços em volta de mim e descansou o queixo em meu ombro.

- É amigos. – sua voz pareceu meio sarcástica, mas não entendi o porquê e dei de ombros, ouvimos um apito da cozinha, e Esme saltou.

- Minha lasanha. – cantarolou indo pra cozinha, e meu pai suspirou esfregando a barriga.

- Deus eu amo a sua lasanha Esme. – ela riu e ele foi atrás dela.

- Edward coloque a mesa pra mim.

- Tá mãe. – ele me puxou para ajudá-lo e juntos arrumamos a mesa.

Pouco depois ela veio para a mesa acompanhada de meu pai, ela trazendo uma cestinha com pão de alho, e meu pai uma travessa enorme de lasanha. Gemi com o cheiro bom, e Edward riu.

- Os Cullen tem um fraco pela sua comida mãe. – ela sorriu.

- Pior que temos mesmo. – papai praticamente salivava na lasanha. Esme riu mais e foi para a cozinha voltando com uma travessa de arroz.

Edward e eu fomos pegar as bebidas, mais vinho pros adultos e refrigerantes para nós. Colocamos tudo na mesa e nos sentamos.

O jantar foi animado com todos falando como sempre fazíamos ao comer nos Masen. Esme era super divertida e carinhosa, sempre atenciosa com todos. Lógico que uma hora íamos chegar ao assunto que evitamos a maior parte da noite, meu namoro com Edward, nossos pais não viam a hora de nos constranger.

- Então namorados, precisamos ter aquela conversa com vocês? – Esme olhou pra mim e gemi.

- Esme, papai já teve "a conversa" comigo, não quero ter que passar por isso de novo.

- Não seja dramática Bells, eu nem falei muita coisa.

- Pai, só de mencionar o assunto já é traumatizante. – Esme gargalhou.

- Da próxima venha até aqui Bella, Edward adorou ter a conversa comigo. – olhei pra ele que moveu os lábios dizendo "não", e ganhou um tapa na nuca de Esme.

Todos começamos a rir, ele se virou pra ela e sorriu seu sorriso torto. Ela suspirou e fez carinho onde tinha batido.

- Se Bela for ter as conversas com você, Edward podia ter comigo. – papai ofereceu e Edward me olhou em pânico e dei uns tapinhas no ombro do meu pai.

- Pai, você quer que eu morra sozinha? – ele riu.

- O que? Eu e Edward nos damos bem.

- É, mas a coisa agora é diferente né, a conversa seria meio traumatizante com o pai da sua namorada. – ele pensou por um momento e estremeceu.

- Acho que entendo, odiaria ter essa conversa com o pai de Lizzie, o homem era policial. – Esme riu.

- Mas Bella e eu podemos ter a conversa, não seria constrangedor, seria? – ela me olhou e sorri.

- Não, embora eu prefira evitar a conversa e verificar a internet.

- Amem a internet. – Edward concordou e batemos as mãos.

- Tenho até medo do que vão ver na internet. – Esme bufou e rimos.

O resto do jantar ocorreu normal, depois Edward e eu ficamos encarregados de lavar a louça. Papai e Esme foram para a sala tomar café, quando acabássemos poderíamos tomar sorvete.

- Então eu estava pensando... – comecei enquanto entregava o ultimo prato para Edward.

- Devo ter medo? – molhei minha mão e espirrei água em seu rosto, o fazendo rir. – No que pensou?

- Que eu preciso arrumar uma mulher pro meu pai como Esme.

- Minha mãe?

- Sim, sabe uma mulher maternal, e caseira, que faça comida toda noite, seja gentil e doce.

- E minha mãe? – ele perguntou e sorri.

- Se preocupa não Edward, quando arrumarmos uma para meu pai, vamos atrás de um bom partido para Esme. – Edward abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes.

- Mas... – começou, mas não dizia nada só me olhava em choque, como parecia que não ia falar nada o ignorei.

- Enfim, eu acho que Sue é perfeita para ele.

- Sue Clearwater?

- Ela mesma, é dona de casa, é maternal e bem legal.

- Mas ela é mãe da Leah.

Estremeci com isso.

Não existia menina mais vadia, chata, uma mala sem alça do que Leah Clearwater, a menina era o pesadelo de qualquer um. Embora sua mãe e seu irmão Seth serem maravilhosos, Leah era uma dor na bunda colossal.

Mas Sue era minha ultima opção, se eu não juntasse ela com meu pai, quem mais seria?

Não existia mais nenhuma mulher em Forks que se aplicasse no tipo de mulher que meu pai gostava.

Porra onde eu acharia uma mulher que fosse carinhosa, divertida, boa cozinheira, maternal, e bonita.

- Já terminaram? – Esme entrou na cozinha e sorri pra ela.

- Acabamos agora.

- Ótimo eu fiz cookies Bella.

- Com gotas de chocolate?

- É claro, Edward comprou sorvete de chocolate. – piscou e pegou as coisas para nós, e saiu da cozinha levando alguns cookies para a sala.

- Sua mãe é tão legal. – sussurrei para Edward que me deu um olhar estranho. Dei de ombros pegando um cookie e Edward pegou o sorvete, sentamos na pequena mesa que tinha na cozinha e começamos a comer.

- Então a gente ainda vai ao baile, né? – ele perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio e assenti.

- Claro, vai ser divertido, mas já vou avisando, se Rosalie vier de gracinha pra cima de você ela vai apanhar. – ele gargalhou.

- Bella, não é pra tanto né.

- Claro que é, agora você é só meu. – sai da minha cadeira e sentei em seu colo, ele sorriu e me abraçou, abracei seu pescoço beijando seus lábios.

- Você é só minha também. – ele sussurrou contra minha boca e ambos gememos quando nosso beijo se aprofundou.

Senti a ereção de Edward crescendo contra minha bunda, e comecei a ficar excitada novamente. E eu estava seriamente começando a pensar em fazer sexo com Edward.

Tipo eu era apaixonada por ele, desde que nos conhecemos, não podia imaginar ninguém mais brincando com meu parquinho de diversões além dele. E confesso que queria conhecer o Ed Junior, com certeza ele devia ser legal, né.

Ri contra a boca de Edward com meus pensamentos idiotas, e ele afastou a boca da minha sorrindo.

- O que?

- Nada eu só estava pesando em fazer sexo com você. – ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- E desde quando fazer sexo comigo é engraçado? – resmungou e ri mais.

- Não que seja engraçado, é... deixa pra lá, são só loucuras que vieram a mente. – ele me deu um olhar confuso, mas acabou assentindo.

- Ook, então sexo em? – moveu as sobrancelhas e ri.

- Ooh sim.

- Agora?

- Edward!

- Desculpe eu sei, eu só... sabe queria estar com você assim há algum tempo. – sussurrou e suspirei o abraçando mais e deitando a cabeça e seu pescoço.

- Eu não consigo me imaginar fazendo isso com mais ninguém além de você.

- Bom. Não vai ter mais ninguém além de mim. – sussurrou também e suspirei assentindo.

Eu e Edward éramos pra sempre.

Eu sabia disso.

- Bella vamos. – papai chamou da sala e sai do colo de Edward e lhe dei mais um beijo.

- Vá em casa amanhã.

- Amanhã? – falou sugestivamente e ri.

- Sim pra me levar pra escola. – ele fez um bico.

- Ah isso.

- E podemos ficar juntos depois da escola. – falei sugestivamente e ele assentiu freneticamente.

Homens.

Dei mais um beijo nele e fui pra fora, abracei Esme e a beijei, antes de seguir meu pai até o carro. Ele acenou para Esme e Edward e dirigiu para longe da casa dos Masen. Comecei a brincar com o radio do carro e meu pai batucava contra o volante.

- Então foi divertido hoje, em? – murmurou e olhei para ele confusa.

- É sempre divertido na casa de Esme.

- É ela é ótima.

- Ela é incrível pai. – ele sorriu e se concentrou na estrada.

- Ela é, Esme é o tipo de mulher que seria uma boa esposa.

- Concordo plenamente.

Cara eu sabia que ele estava louco por uma mulher como Esme. Sue Clearwater ia ser perfeita pra ele.

Exatamente o que ele precisava.

- O que fervilha nessa mente dumal? – papai perguntou e corei.

- Nada. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e ri nervosamente.

- Sério Isabella?

- Hehe, só pensando em Edward, ele me convidou para o baile da escola.

- Oh... isso é bom.

- É pois é.

- Bella, eu sei que os bailes são muito importantes para os jovens, mas você não precisa fazer o que todos os jovens fazem. – ele me olhou sugestivamente e franzi o cenho, de que porra ele estava falando?

Beber ponche e dançar era o que acontecia no baile. O que mais poderia...

- Pai! – guinchei com uma careta e ele suspirou.

- Só não quero ser avô, por favor. – pediu e bufei.

Como se eu fosse esperar até o baile pra deixar Edward brincar com meu parquinho de diversões, quando acabasse o baile, Edward já teria dado altas voltas na "montanha russa da Bella".

Cara eu tenho que parar de comparar minha vagina com um parque de diversões, isso não é certo.

- Não se preocupe pai, pode ficar tranquilo. – prometi com um sorriso e ele assentiu, mas estava na cara que desconfiava de algo.

Eu desconfiaria também.

[...]

- Vamos Bella, você me assiste jogar e depois vamos pra sua casa. – Edward murmurou no final da aula enquanto caminhávamos pelo estacionamento, ele beijou meu pescoço enquanto me apertava de encontro ao seu corpo, suspirei em seus braços.

- Mas vai demorar muito, e eu quero fazer uma coisa antes de nos encontrarmos na minha casa. – ele bufou e mordiscou minha garganta me fazendo rir.

- Você vai atrás de Sue?

- Talvez.

- Bella... – Edward segurou meu rosto e deu alguns beijinhos me fazendo rir, mas antes que ele continuasse alguém guinchou atrás de nós.

Nos viramos e demos de cara com Putalie... er Rosalie em seu minúsculo uniforme de líder de torcida, os cabelos loiros em um rabo de cavalo alto e nos encarando como se tivéssemos quebrado o salto do seu sapato, o que eu teria gostado de fazer, mas não fiz. Infelizmente.

- Hmmm... oi Rosalie.

- Edward, o que você está fazendo? – ele me olhou confuso e largou meu rosto e ficou atrás de mim me abraçando e nos balançando.

- Estou tentando convencer Bella a assistir o treino.– ela rolou os olhos.

- Que seja, mas por que está beijando essa coisinha?

- Como é que é?

- A conversa não chegou ai embaixo.

Ok eu sei que sou baixinha, mas tinha que jogar na cara?

- Rosalie, não fale assim com a minha namorada. – ela ofegou e colocou a mão no peito.

- Namorada? Essa coisinha? Mas... mas por que, quando você pode ter a mim? – a menina realmente parecia em choque.

Vadia.

- E por que ele ia querer você? – empinei o queixo e ela me olhou com ódio.

Ui que meda.

- Rosalie, eu e você nunca tivemos nada, e não é agora que íamos ter. Eu estou com Bella agora e gostaria que você respeitasse a minha namorada.

- Mas... mas... – ela olhava pra ele sem palavras e só pude sorrir presunçosamente, toma essa vaca.

Ela me olhou irritada e mostrei a língua para ela, sua boca se abriu e seu rosto ficou vermelho, a ignorei e me virei para Edward que franzia a testa para Rosalie, mas quando me pegou o olhando sorriu docemente e me beijou.

- Vamos Edward, eu resolvi assistir seu treino. – seus olhos brilharam.

- Sério?

- Claro, se isso te deixa feliz. – sorri docemente e ele rolou os me conhecia muito bem e sabia que eu só ia ficar por que queria vigiar Rosalie.

Mas ele era meu e eu vou cuidar do meu Edward.

Ouvimos um bufo e vimos Rosalie partindo, Edward me soltou e pegou minha mão e começou a me levar para o ginásio.

- Vai mesmo me assistir, ou só queria irritar Rosalie?

- As duas coisas. Sem contar que se eu fosse sozinha teria que andar de ônibus, e eu não tô afim.

- Não gosta de andar de ônibus?

- Não que eu não goste, mas você sempre me da carona, e quando eu chegar ao ônibus os passageiros podem se revoltar com uma desconhecida no pedaço deles.

- Você é doida Bella.

- Claro, claro, mas não reclame quando for atacado ao entrar em um ônibus, por estar invadindo a área do cara.

Edward só rolou os olhos e me levou para a arquibancada onde me deu um beijo muito bom e foi se trocar.

Peguei meu caderno e comecei a planejar qual seria a minha estratégia para fazer meu pai e Sue Clearwater saírem. Sue seria perfeita para papai, mas como iria fazê-los se encontrarem. Sue era uma dona de casa, não saia muito, o máximo de vezes que a vi foram no mercado ou em reunião de escola.

Eu bem podia bater em Leah e Sue teria que vir até a escola...

Imediatamente descartei essa ideia, se eu batesse em Leah não estaria viva pra ajudar meu pai. Sem contar que Edward iria se meter e matar Leah, ai eu estaria morta e ele na cadeia.

Cara minha mente estava cada vez mais louca, isso não é bom.

Ouvi as meninas da torcida gritando e vi Edward lindo em seu shorts de basquete.

Uia era camisas contra sem camisas, e Edward estava sem camisa.

E parece que eu não era a única a notar.

É vou ter que vir em todos os treinos de Edward.

[...]

- Então...

- Então...

Ambos nos olhando sem saber o que fazer, estávamos a mais de vinte minutos no meu quarto olhando pra minha cama sem saber o que fazer.

Tipo ambos queríamos fazer sexo, queríamos muito, mas assim que entramos no quarto mal conseguíamos nos encarar. E isso estava ficando ridículo já, tipo como Edward ia conhecer o meu parquinho de diversão se não fizesse nada?

Como ia dar uma voltinha na minha montanha russa, ou dar um longo passei na minha montanha encantada...

Puts eu realmente tenho que parar de comparar sexo com um parque de diversões esta começando a ficar estranho. Começando no momento que comparei já foi estranho.

Ri dos meus pensamentos e Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- O que é tão engraçado?

- Que eu tenho comparado minha vagina com um parque de diversões. – Edward engasgou com minhas palavras, mas em seguida estava rindo também.

Peguei sua mão e o empurrei para a cama e sentei em seu colo com uma perna de cada lado, ele respirou fundo e me abraçou pela cintura, segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e beijei seus lábios.

- Edward nós não temos que fazer isso agora. – ele assentiu e pareceu até mais aliviado.

- Não, quer dizer sim... Merda, eu quero fazer sabe, é só... eu tenho medo de que mude tudo.

- Eu também, mas nada vai mudar, eu vou sempre amar você. – ele sorriu abertamente.

- Você me ama?

- Claro que sim, e não é só como amiga. – suas mãos subiram por minhas costas até chegar ao meu rosto e afastar meu cabelo do meu pescoço.

- Eu também te amo Bella, sempre amei você.

Meu coração disparou e agarrei seu rosto mais firmemente e esmaguei meus lábios contra os seus, Edward gemeu e me apertando contra ele, aprofundou nosso beijo, gememos quando nossas línguas se tocaram e nossas mãos pareciam estar por toda parte.

As mãos de Edward entraram por minha camisa e meu corpo se arrepiou com seu toque, me esfreguei em seu colo e imediatamente senti sua ereção lutando contra sua calça, ofeguei afastando a boca da dele, e seus lábios vieram para meu pescoço.

Ele mordiscou minha garganta e lambeu minha pele me fazendo suspirar, suas mãos subiram mais e levando minha blusa junto, ele tirou minha camisa e corei ao ficar só de sutiã em seu colo.

Edward sorriu e levou a mão as minhas costas e tirou o sutiã também. Se possível minha cara ficou mais vermelha, com sua ajuda tirei o sutiã, e comecei a mastigar os lábios enquanto Edward encarava meus seios, ele ergueu as mãos e timidamente segurou meu mamilo e o apertou.

_Puts! Ele quer me matar?_


	7. 6 - Puts!

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**_6 - Puts! Preciso me livrar da lista que fiz pra Esme._**

_Ele mordiscou minha garganta e lambeu minha pele me fazendo suspirar, suas mãos subiram mais e levando minha blusa junto, ele tirou minha camisa e corei ao ficar só de sutiã em seu colo. _

_Edward sorriu e levou a mão as minhas costas e tirou o sutiã também. Se possível minha cara ficou mais vermelha, com sua ajuda tirei o sutiã, e comecei a mastigar os lábios enquanto Edward encarava meus seios, ele ergueu as mãos e timidamente segurou meu mamilo e o apertou. _

- Edward... – gemi alto me arqueando contra ele, Edward riu, e abaixou o rosto e beijou meu mamilo.

Suspirei e apertando seus ombros, enquanto ele continuava tocando meus seios, beijando ora beliscando os mamilos, ou beijando e chupando.

Minha entrada estava molhada e pulsando enquanto seu pau parecia cada vez mais difícil contra minha bunda. Agarrei seus ombros com força e ele rosnou chupando mais forte meus seios.

Minha calcinha era uma causa perdida agora, e eu me esfregava nele ansiando cada vez mais por algum atrito.

Edward começou a subir seus beijos até chegar a minha garganta onde ele mordiscou continuou subindo até meu queixo e lambeu minha pele, engasguei e arfei.

- Edward... por favor?

- Por favor, o que Bella?

- Eu não sei... – grunhi e ele riu contra minha pele e me colocou sobre a cama e tirou sua camiseta, suspirei olhando para seu peito, Edward sorriu mais e abriu sua calça, mas não a tirou, ele pegou sua carteira no bolso e tirou uma camisinha de lá a jogando sobre a cama ao meu lado.

Mordi o lábio ainda olhando para seu corpo e sua ereção que parecia ser bem grande através dos seus jeans. Edward se ajoelhou entre minhas pernas e tirou minha calça assim como meia e sapatos, ele beijou o interior das minhas coxas e puxou a calcinha para baixo, engasguei ao ficar tão nua em sua frente e ele só sorriu, e acariciou meu sexo, me fazendo suspirar.

- Você é muito linda. – murmurou e tirou sua calça junto com a cueca e sapatos, meus olhos se arregalaram com sua ereção.

Não que eu fosse uma menina inocente, eu já tinha visto um pênis, na internet e sabia como era um, mas ver um ao vivo e em cores, era... eu não sabia o que era, mas não era tão ruim.

Edward riu e corei ao perceber que ele me viu olhando demais para seu membro, ele o massageou de leve e se possível fiquei mais molhada ainda. Ele sorriu e pegou a camisinha e deslizou por seu cumprimento e deitou sobre mim, fechei os olhos com força imaginando que ele ia entrar agora, mas não senti nada, só seus lábios em minha bochecha.

Abri um olho e um Edward sorridente me encarava.

- Você não vai entrar? – ele riu.

- Oh eu vou Bella, mas antes eu quero ver você gozar. – lógico que corei e engoli em seco com seu comentário.

- E... e como vai fazer isso? – ele sorriu maliciosamente e esfregou seu dedo em meu sexo, engasguei com o arrepio que passou por meu corpo e o choque de prazer que veio ali embaixo.

- Deus... você está tão molhada.

- Sim... – ofeguei e senti seus dedos se moverem para dentro e fora de mim, seu polegar esfregou em um ponto particularmente prazeroso que me fez ver estrelas e arquear o corpo de encontro ao seu.

- Você gosta disso Bella?

- Sim... é muito bom. – gemi quando ele beliscou lá e acrescentou mais um dedo em mim. Edward se inclinou contra mim e beijou meu pescoço e mordiscou o lóbulo.

- É seu clitóris Bella, ele está inchado de desejo.

- Merda. – grunhi e ele riu esfregando mais forte, seu pau pulsava contra minha coxa e estava me sentindo cada vez mais excitada.

Quando Edward acrescentou o terceiro dedo e o curvou dentro de mim, meu corpo inteiro pulsou, e eu vim com força contra seus dedos. Deus era o céu, meu corpo dava choques de prazer e minhas pernas estavam bambas.

Edward riu, e mordiscou minha orelha e veio beijar meus lábios, suspirei o abraçando, ele afastou a boca da minha e agarrou minha perna e colocou em volta do seu quadril.

- Me abrace com suas pernas. – pediu e mesmo as sentindo fracas fiz o que ele pediu.

Edward acariciou minha entrada mais uma vez e em seguida guiou seu pau para dentro de mim.

Fechei os olhos novamente com força e dessa vez eu senti. Cada pedacinho dele entrando em mim, me preenchendo completamente, quente e pulsante. Ele parou por um momento e em seguida veio com força, gritei sentindo uma pequena dor e soquei suas costas.

- Desculpe. – Edward riu e o belisquei.

- Caralho Edward.

- Desculpe Bells, é só na primeira vez. – prometeu com um beijo e assenti.

Ele ficou dentro de mim até eu me acostumar, quando não senti mais a dorzinha chata, o abracei apertado e rebolei, Edward gemeu e saiu voltando em seguida, meu corpo todo arqueou de encontro ao dele.

Ambos gememos de prazer, Edward começou a se mover cada vez mais rápido, e logo tínhamos estabelecido um delicioso vai em vem, a cada arremetida dele, todo meu corpo cantava de prazer.

As mãos de Edward pareciam estar em todo lugar, nos meus seios, cintura, bunda, sempre apertando, massageando e me deixando mais louca, eu só conseguia arranhar suas costas e gemer de prazer.

Edward começou a ofegar e tremer sobre mim, e imaginei que ele estava a ponto de gozar, sua mão veio entre nós e esfregou vigorosamente minha boceta, eu gritei de prazer sentindo a mesma sensação de antes, só que muito mais intensamente que antes.

Todo meu corpo formigou de prazer, minha entrada pulsava e meu corpo inteiro tomou uma descarga elétrica de prazer e gritei seu nome quando vim, Edward gemeu e grunhiu enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço e gemendo também.

Podia o sentir vindo, mesmo com a camisinha, e foi uma das melhores sensações que já senti.

Edward deu pequenos beijos em minha bochecha e sorri preguiçosamente em seus braços, ele resmungou e saiu de dentro de mim e estremeci. Ele caminhou para o banheiro e voltou pouco depois com um pano, arquei uma sobrancelha, mas ele só riu e abriu minhas pernas delicadamente e limpou.

Corei e ele sorriu e beijou minha testa.

- Eu amo você Isabella Cullen.

- Também te amo Edward Masen. – ele sorriu brilhantemente e me puxou para seus braços e ficamos olhando um para o outro.- Então, você gostou de brincar no meu parquinho de diversões? – Edward começou a gargalhar e me deu um beijo rápido.

- Você é louca Bella.

[...]

- Bella pegue o sabão pra mim? – meu pai pediu verificando em sua lista, enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor do mercado.

- Claro. – fui até o corredor de produtos de limpeza e comecei a procurar pela nossa marca de sempre, a achei facilmente, já que o mercado de Forks não era tão grande assim.

Comecei a voltar pelo corredor quando dei de cara com Sue Clearwater.

Mas que puta sorte.

Sorrindo amplamente fui até ela que escolhia o detergente.

- Hey Sue. – ela sorriu pra mim.

- Bella, como está? Não te vejo tem alguns anos. – assenti, desde que eu bati o pé e disse para meu pai que não precisava mais de babá.

Lógico que senti saudades de Sue, mas você faz o que tem que fazer.

- Verdade Sue, eu estou bem e você?

- Bem. Fazendo umas comprinhas, você está com seu pai? – ela perguntou olhando em volta e sorri internamente, parece que juntá-los ia ser mais fácil do que pensava, já que era meio obvio que Sue tinha um interesse em meu pai.

- Ele está sim, eu ia procurá-lo agora, quer ir? – ela corou um pouco e foi possível ver mesmo através da sua pele morena.

- Oh eu gostaria. – indiquei o caminho e ela me seguiu.

Eu sabia que Sue seria perfeita para meu pai, ela era uma mulher madura e linda, com longos cabelos negros e a pele morena muito bonita, e tinha um lindo sorriso, e o melhor ela mentalmente normal.

Chegamos ao corredor de massas onde tinha deixado meu pai, mas meu sorriso morreu ao ver Sara Newton com seus peitos quase na cara do meu pai e ele tentando olhar pro outro lado.

- Merda! – praguejei e ouvi o carrinho de Sue parar bruscamente.

- Oh aquela é a Sarah Newton? – ela resmungou e forcei um sorriso para ela e me apressei em ir salvar o meu pai.

Graças a Deus, Edward e eu desconsideramos a Sra. Newton, meu pai me mataria se eu tivesse levado ela em casa.

- Pai, aqui o sabão. – coloquei na frente do seu rosto vi ele me olhar aliviado, Sarah Newton pareceu irritada com sua tentativa de flerte e me olhou feio.

- Obrigada Bells.

- De nada, olha quem eu achei pai. – apontei para Sue que sorriu.

Eu sabia que meu pai gostava dela, quando mamãe morreu, ela ofereceu ajuda para cuidar de mim, ele estava tão atrapalhado que aceitou sem pestanejar, e Sue era ótima, doce e gentil, o tipo de mulher perfeita pra ele.

Mas ele nunca reparou nela, e quando eu fiz 14 anos não queria mais babá, ele concordou que eu já era uma mocinha e podia me cuidar sozinha. Lógico que antes de ele aceitar, rolou algumas discussões, alguns gráficos demonstrativos, e muita chantagem emocional pra ele deixar.

- Sue Clearwater, você está linda. – elogiou e ela sorriu brilhantemente.

- Oh Carlisle sempre tão gentil.

- Sue. – cumprimentou a Sra. Newton com uma careta e Sue fez o mesmo.

- Sarah. – olhei entre as duas e de volta para meu pai que não sabia o que fazer.

- Então eu e Bella precisamos...

- Não Carlisle você não respondeu se ia jantar comigo. – Sarah piscou e empinou seus seios para cima.

- Oh, eu não sei... – ela sorriu e acariciou seu braço.

- Vamos lá Carlisle eu cozinharei.

- Hunf como se você soubesse cozinhar. – Sue resmungou e Sarah guinchou.

- Fala à mulher que mal a esposa morreu já estava se esfregando no viúvo.

- O que? Eu nunca fiz isso, eu ajudei Carlisle em um momento difícil.

- Por favor, todo mundo sabe que você odeia ser babá, e fingiu que gostava da pirralha pra entrar nas calças do Dr. Cullen.

- Pirralha? – guinchei, mas elas me ignoraram.

- Pelo menos eu não fico esfregando meus seios falsos em homens no mercado. – Sarah tocou seus seios com a boca aberta.

- Não são falsos.

- Claro, claro, você simplesmente acordou um dia e seus peitos tinham dobrado de tamanho. – falou sarcasticamente e Sarah rosnou.

- Sua puta falsa, de o fora o Dr. Cullen é meu.

- Seu? Nem dos seus peitos ele gosta.

- Senhoras... – papai tentou chamá-las e elas o ignoraram.

- Vadia.

- Puta.

Não sei como aconteceu, mas de repente as duas estavam se atracando no chão do mercado, chutando e gritando, olhei pros lados esperando que alguém ajudasse, mas a maioria das pessoas estavam assistindo a briga.

Senti meu pai agarrando meu pulso e me levando para fora do mercado.

- Nossas compras...

- A gente come num restaurante hoje. – resmungou e comecei a rir.

Cara eu era uma péssima casamenteira.

[...]

- Ain o que eu faço agora Edward? – resmunguei quando acabei de relatar a confusão que foi no mercado e Edward só ria. Bufei e ele sorriu me dando um beijinho.

- Desculpe Bells, mas você tem que admitir que é engraçado.

- Pior que é. – lamuriei e ele riu mais.

Irritada apertei seu pau e ele gemeu.

- Porra Bella. – ri e beijei seu peito nu.

- Desculpe...

- Não eu gostei, só que ficaria melhor se você movesse sua mão. – rindo obedeci e ele começou a ficar duro contra meus dedos.

- Hmmm já está pronto para outra?

- Com certeza. – ele grunhiu nos virando na cama e ficando sobre mim, suspirei ao sentir seu membro latejando entre minhas pernas.

Passei minhas mãos por seus ombros e desci por suas costas até sua bunda e a apertei. Edward gemeu e se afastou de mim, pegando a camisinha sobre a cômoda e a colocou rapidamente, em seguida estava dentro de mim, arfei cravando as unhas em sua bunda e ele rosnou.

- Bella... – ri e entrelacei minhas pernas em sua volta.

- Foi mal. – subi minhas mãos até seu pescoço e o puxei para baixo e mordisquei seu lábio inferior.

- Está perdoada. – grunhiu e me beijou, seu beijo era quente e apaixonante, suas mãos passeavam por meu corpo enquanto ele se movia freneticamente dentro de mim.

- Edward... – gritei sentindo meu corpo pulsar pela segunda vez, ele rosnou e colocou a mão entre nós e esfregou meu clitóris.

Arfei puxando seu cabelo e me sentindo pulsar e estremecer em sua volta. Seu movimentos aceleraram assim como nossas respirações, e em seguida viemos ao mesmo tempo.

Nos encaramos arfantes e sorrimos.

- Sexo é bom. – Edward riu.

- Sim, muito. – ele espalhou beijos por meu rosto até a minha boca e me beijou delicadamente, sussurrando que me amava entre beijos, e só me derreti contra ele.

Edward sorriu se afastando e saindo de mim, indo ao banheiro, fiquei deitada e lado olhando sua bunda, até que ele tem uma bunda bonitinha. Ri e me virei olhando para o teto. A cama se moveu, senti Edward deitando ao meu lado beijando meu pescoço e me abraçou apertado.

- Não fique triste Bella, quando for à hora seu pai vai arranjar alguém. – me virei para ele e deitei a cabeça em seu peito.

- E se ele nunca arranjar, e se ele acabar velho e sozinho?

- Ele tem você Bella.

- Mas vamos pra faculdade ano que vem Edward, e ele vai ficar sozinho. – ele riu.

- Bella, seu pai é um homem adulto, ele pode ficar sem ver você por alguns meses. – mordi o lábio.

- Você não fica preocupado com sua mãe?

- Não eu já ensinei ela a usar o Skype e fiz uma conta no MSN e facebook pra ela. – comecei a rir e beijei seu peito.

- Mas e quando ela se sentir sozinha?

- Ai ela liga para seus amigos, para seu pai... Bella nossos pais são rodeados de pessoas que se importam com eles, e eles tem um ao outro, nunca ficarão sozinhos.

- É acho que você está certo. – ele sorriu muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, o belisquei o fazendo rir.

- O que?! Você nunca admite que eu estou certo, um homem tem que ficar satisfeito consigo mesmo nesses momentos.

Rolei os olhos e me apertei mais nele. Edward acariciou meu cabelo e deu beijos em meu rosto, suspirei contra ele.

- Então nós vamos para a faculdade juntos?

- Claro né Edward. A gente já tinha combinado isso, vamos estudar em Washington.

- Eu sei, mas bem, somos namorados agora, e a gente ia dividir um apartamento, e... – sorrindo toquei seu rosto, e ele parou de falar.

- Nada vai mudar Edward, só que agora vamos ter um quarto extra. – ele sorriu abertamente.

- Ah sim, já estou ansioso pra ir pra faculdade.

- Está?

- É, posso brincar com o seu parquinho de diversões todos os dias. – piscou e comecei a rir.

- Depois eu sou a louca.

- Eu aprendi com a melhor.

[...]

- Como estou? – perguntei a Esme que sorriu brilhantemente.

- Você está lindíssima Bella.

Me olhei no espelho alisando meu bonito vestido roxo, Esme havia me ajudado a escolhê-lo, e havíamos combinado que eu me trocaria em sua casa, pois eu precisava de alguém que me ajudasse com maquiagem e cabelo.

Hoje meus óculos estavam guardados e eu usava lentes, queria estar perfeita para Edward. Nunca havia ido aos bailes da escola, e por consequência Edward se recusava a ir, ele era um bom amigo, sempre se preocupando comigo.

Então seria uma boa namorada hoje. Até salto estava usando.

Esme havia alisado meu cabelo e feito cachos em todo ele e o prendido em cima, estava muito bonito, havia passado um pouco de maquiagem sabem, sombra e batom rosa, tudo simples, mas acabou ficando lindo.

Quando descemos para baixo, meu pai e Edward cochichavam enquanto papai ajeitava a gravata de Edward, Esme pigarreou e os dois olharam pra cima e sorriram, corei enquanto descia as escadas, mas sorri ao ver o mega sorriso de Edward.

Ele veio até mim e coloquei minha mão na dele.

- Uau, é você mesmo Bells? – o belisquei com a outra mão e ele esfregou o peito. – É, é você. – piscou e ri ele me abraçou pela cintura beijando meu nariz.

- Você está bonito também. – passei a mão em seu peito alisando seu terno. – Muito bonito.

- Obrigado. – sorriu orgulhosamente. – Mas você está linda também Bella, vou ter que ficar de olho em você mocinha. – ri e o soquei.

- Ow vocês são tão bonitinhos juntos. – Esme cantarolou e ambos coramos.

- Mãe! – ela rolou os olhos.

- Não enche Edward. Agora fiquem juntinhos que vou tirar fotos. – pegou a câmera e começou a tirar fotos.

Minhas e do Edward, do meu pai com Edward, e comigo, e tiramos algumas juntas.

Papai me olhava em silêncio o tempo todo, e quando deixei Esme e Edward conversando fui até ele.

- Tudo bem papai? – ele suspirou e acariciou minha bochecha.

- Sim, é só que você está muito parecida com sua mãe. – toquei meu cabelo e sorri.

- Sério?

- Com certeza, exatamente como ela. Lizzie estaria orgulhosa de você Bells.

- Oh papai. – o abracei apertado e ele beijou minha testa.

- Divirta-se hoje querida, mas não demais. – ri e o beijei na bochecha o soltando.

Edward esperava por mim, peguei sua mão e ele me levou para o carro.

Assim que entramos Edward dirigiu rapidamente para a escola. Brinquei com o radio, mas acabei desligando, estava um pouco nervosa com o baile. Eu nem sabia dançar. Me virei para Edward.

- Eu não sei dançar. – Edward riu.

- Bella nós somos melhores amigos, eu sei que você não sabe.

- Oh…. Certo, você sabe? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e ri. – Sim, você sabe.

As vezes eu esquecia que eu sabia cada mínima coisa sobre Edward, assim como ele sabia sobre mim.

Ele estacionou o carro, e segurou meu queixo me fazendo encará-lo.

- Bella a gente só vai fazer o que quisermos. É um baile do colégio, vamos dançar, beber ponche ruim, passar um tempo com nossos amigos e voltar para casa. – assenti e pressionei meus lábios nos seus, ele chupou meu lábio inferior e me beijou lentamente em seguida se afastou com um sorriso. – Pronta para ir?

- Agora estou.

Edward riu e saiu do carro e veio abrir minha porta, a escola estava decorada com luzinhas por toda a parte, fomos até o ginásio e até que estava bonitinho.

Com balões e lanternas de papel, pisca-pisca, e flores, havia um DJ e uma mesa com comida e uma travessa enorme de ponche, vários casais dançavam, e outros andavam pelo ginásio ou estavam sentados na arquibancada conversando.

Edward segurou minha mão e beijou minha bochecha antes de sair me puxando para o salão, e cumprimentando algumas pessoas no caminho. Olhei em direção a pista e vi Emmett dançando com Putalie... er Rosalie, e ela até parecia feliz em estar com ele. Bom pra ela assim deixa meu Edward em paz.

Edward parou e notei que estávamos no meio da pista de dança, olhei para Edward com uma sobrancelha arqueada e ele sorriu e me abraçou pela cintura e começou a me balançar de um jeito bobo me fazendo rir.

- Edward... – ele me ergueu me girando e voltou a dança engraçado.

- O que Bells?

- Você definitivamente está doido.

- É que eu passo muito tempo com você. – piscou e me girou me dando um beijo em seguida.

Ficamos dançando mais algumas musicas e quando estava cansada ele me levou para a mesa de lanches de me deu um pouco de ponche, até que não era tão ruim.

Bebemos um pouco e os amigos de Edward se juntaram a nós, Emmett e Rosalie estavam entre eles, ela me ignorava e eu a ela. E eu estava muito bem com isso.

O resto da noite passou rápido, Edward me mostrou que o baile pode ser divertido, e até dancei uma musica lenta com ele, sem palhaçada, só nós dois, em nossa bolha particular.

Quando estávamos cansados partimos.

Ainda era cedo e resolvemos voltar para sua casa nos trocarmos e irmos a uma lanchonete tomar Milk shake.

A casa de Edward estava um pouco escura então sua mãe já devia estar dormindo, fazendo silencio entramos na casa. Passamos pela sala escura e íamos para cima quando vi a luz da cozinha acesa.

- Edward. – chamei mostrando a luz e ele me puxou para a cozinha.

OMG! Queimem meus olhos agora.

Usando somente uma cueca boxer e entre as pernas de uma Esme semi nua, estava meu pai. Na verdade ela estava usando uma camisa, mas estava semi nua. E pra completar eles compartilhavam um beijo de língua e as mãos do meu pai estava dentro da camisa...

- Mãe! – Edward gritou tampando os olhos e gemi.

- Pai! – os dois se afastaram e olharam entre nós em choque.

- Edward o que faz aqui?

- É minha casa.

- Mas...

- Pai, por que você está aqui, assim?

- Er... surpresa. – sorriu e queria tacar algo nele.

Eu aqui me matando pra arrumar uma mulher pra ele, e ele se agarrando com Esme pelas minhas costas?

- Isso não se faz pai. – grunhi e sai pra fora.

Sai da casa e sentei em um banco que tinha na varanda e fiquei olhando para o céu.

Poxa nem pra ele me contar.

Passou alguns minutos e senti alguém sentar do meu lado, me virei para meu pai que sorriu e acariciou meu cabelo.

- O que há Bella? Você disse que adora Esme.

- E eu a adoro, amo ela.

- Então por que está chateada? – olhei feio pra ele e me levantei.

- Sério pai? Eu me matando pra arranjar uma namorada perfeita pra você. Me sacrificando indo atrás daquelas loucas e você estava com Esme esse tempo todo? – ele começou a rir.

- Eu sabia que você estava aprontando alguma quando trouxe Kate em casa. – rolei os olhos.

- Isso não vem ao caso.

- Claro, claro. Mas e Esme, ela não estava em sua lista?

- Esme, claro que não.

- E por que não?

- Por que... – suspirei e voltei a me sentar e o olhei seriamente. – Por que se você e Esme não derem certo, eu vou perder a única mãe que tenho. – ele sorriu e me abraçou.

- Bella amor, você nunca vai perder Esme.

- Você promete? – ele sorriu mais e beijou meus cabelos.

- Eu prometo, eu vou casar com ela Bella.

- Oh, se é assim. Você já pediu?

- Já.

- Podia ter me contado né.

- Eu pedi hoje.

- Edward sabia?

- Sim, eu pedi sua permissão hoje também.

Aquele corno nem pra me contar.

Meu pai beliscou meu nariz, e o olhei.

- Não fique chateada com Edward, eu pedi para não contar nada.

- Ah ok. Então você vai casar.

- Eu vou. Tudo bem pra você?

- Claro, isso até facilita as coisas.

- Aé. Por quê?

- Bem eu tinha prometido a Edward que depois que arrumássemos uma mulher pra você, acharíamos alguém pra Esme. E não sei se notou, mas eu não sou boa casamenteira. – resmunguei e ele começou a rir.

- Bem filha certamente você não é.

É eu não era mesmo, mas no final eu nem precisei arranjar uma namorada para meu pai, pois ele já tinha uma.

Só gostaria que tivessem me dito antes, isso teria economizado uma porrada de problemas.

_Puts! Preciso me livrar da lista que fiz pra Esme._


	8. Epilogo

**_Notas da Autora:_**

**_Obs._**Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades...

**_Obs._**Fic 100% Beward

**Obs**. Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

* * *

**Epílogo.**

- Está tudo pronto? – Esme perguntou entrando em meu quarto e assenti.

Já havia colocado a ultima coisa na caixa e sentei em minha cama desfeita.

- Vou sentir saudades. – ela sorriu e sentou ao meu lado me abraçando pelos ombros.

- Meu bem, vocês não vão para sempre.

- Eu sei, mas... – dei de ombros e ela sorriu e beijou minha bochecha.

Meu pai e Esme haviam se casado a mais de um ano, e finalmente nós éramos uma família. Mesmo que a marcação em cima de mim e Edward era maior, ainda sim ele escapulia para meu quarto e dormíamos juntinhos.

Mas a vida era ótima.

Nosso ultimo ano na escola foi perfeito, eu até arranjei uma amiga, Angela Weber, descobri que ela gostava de Ben que jogava no time de Edward e não do meu Edward, ai eu aceitei ela como amiga.

Ainda não falava com a Putalie... er Rosalie, mesmo ela tendo começado a namorar firme com Emmett. Eu não confiava naquela Putalie.

É eu falei certo.

Mas agora sabendo que eu tinha que ir, deixar a casa onde sempre estávamos todos juntos, sempre tinha comida quentinha da mamãe Esme e o colinho do meu pai, era assustador.

Mesmo que eu tivesse Edward comigo, eu sentiria falta do nosso lar.

- Eu sei Bella, vamos sentir saudades de vocês também. – ela sussurrou e a abracei apertado.

- Eu não posso te chamar de mãe Esme, por que eu tive uma e ela era ótima. Mas você é minha mãe do coração.

- Oh querida. – ela fungou e me apertou contra ela. – Como vou deixar vocês irem agora? – ri e a soltei beijando sua bochecha.

- Obrigada por tudo.

- Hey eu amei receber na minha casa aquela menininha linda e louca por cookies. – sorri ao lembrar de quando Edward me levou chorando pra sua casa e sua mãe me entupiu de cookies e leite.

- Obrigada por me receber lá.

- Sempre querida.

- Ai estão vocês. – papai falou encostado na porta, rindo nos levantamos secando as lagrimas, ele rolou os olhos e entrou no quarto beijando Esme nos lábios e em seguida na minha bochecha e pegou a ultima caixa.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim, só estávamos sendo sentimentais. – ele rolou os olhos e saiu do quarto.

- E quando vocês não são. – Esme riu e o beliscou o fazendo resmungar.

Ela aprendeu isso comigo.

Dei um ultimo adeus ao meu quarto, eu sabia que quando eu voltasse a Forks eu não o usaria mais. Quando eu voltasse a Forks eu bateria meu pé e eu dormiria com Edward.

Não que já não fizéssemos isso, mas seria oficial.

Desci as escadas, e sai pra fora, meu pai entregou a caixa a Edward que a empurrou com força para que se encaixasse no banco de trás do seu carro. Iríamos dirigir até a faculdade, as aulas começavam só na próxima semana, então tínhamos tempo pra chegar lá e arrumar o apartamento que papai nos deu de presente de formatura.

- Pronto coloquei tudo. – Edward gritou comemorando e ri e o abracei pela cintura.

- Nossa nem acredito que coube.

- Eu disse que não precisávamos alugar um caminhão.

Olhei para o carro com bicicletas amarradas no teto, o porta malas estava estufado, além do banco de trás cheio de coisas e olhei para Edward que sorria orgulhosamente.

- Quando você está certo está certo. – ele sorriu e foi falar com meu pai, Esme me abraçou pelos ombros.

- Você vai ser uma ótima esposa um dia. – rimos e a abracei.

- Vou sentir saudades.

- Hey, eu tenho uma conta no Skype, MSN e facebook, podemos nos falar sempre.

- É bom mesmo.

- Te amo querida. – ela me abraçou apertado e me soltou beijando minha testa.

- Também te amo Esme. – Edward veio se despedir dela e fui abraçar meu pai.

- Ah minha menininha já é uma mulher.

- Papai, vou sempre ser sua menininha. – ele beijou meu cabelo.

- Eu sei, mas agora acho que você é a menina de Edward em. – sorri corando.

- Eu acho que sim. – ele assentiu.

- Isso é bom, eu sei que ele vai cuidar bem de você.

- Ele vai pai, a gente se ama.

- Eu vejo, e é por isso que estou deixando ele te levar pra longe de mim. – nos abraçamos mais uma vez, e ficamos quietinhos, quando nos soltamos sorrimos.

- Eu te amo papai.

- E eu a você querida.

- Bella? – Edward chamou e dei mais um beijo na bochecha dele e fui para o carro.

Edward beijou meus lábios rapidamente e se afastou sorrindo e indo para o lado do motorista. Acenamos adeus e ele ligou o carro e se afastou da casa, onde eu morei toda minha vida, e depois aceitamos os Masen como parte da nossa família, acenei uma ultima vez para eles e me voltei para Edward sorrindo.

- Uau estamos mesmo indo.

- Sim estamos.

- Como eles vão viver sem a gente Edward? – ele riu.

- Com certeza vão ter uma vida muito mais calma.

- Eu sei, vão morrer de tédio. Tadinho deles. – Edward rolou os olhos.

- Não se preocupa Bells, a gente volta nas férias, e você convida as loucas pra jantar na sua casa.

- Haha muito engraçado. – ele riu. – Mas até que de toda essa loucura saiu uma coisa boa.

- Que foi?

- A gente.

- É, mas teria acontecido sem você ter que me meter em encrencas.

- Aé, você planejava se declarar?

- Talvez.

- Admita Edward, foi graças ao meu plano louco que você tomou coragem. – ele bufou.

- Ajudou um pouco.

- Ajudou um monte.

- É quem diria, você ia arrumar uma namorada para seu pai, e acabou arrumando um pra você.

- Viu eu sabia o que estava fazendo desde o começo.

Edward começou a rir e o ignorei.

Pode não ter começado como eu queria, mas acabou do jeito que tinha que ser.

Meu pai arrumou a melhor namorada de todas. E por consequência eu também, não vejo como pode ter sido ruim.

_**Fim**_


End file.
